Where is Jesse
by Kara Smoak
Summary: When Kara landed on Earth, she was taken in by Harry Wells. Jesse and Kara quickly become sisters, and when Jesse is kidnapped by Zoom, Kara and Harry do everything in their power to save her, including traveling to another universe to find help. ON HIATUS NEW VERSION SOON
1. Prologue

**Hello my dear readers! Here's a new story for you all! Well this is just the prologue, but it'll help you understand what'll happen in the next chapters. So, I hope you enjoy, and on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Supergirl!**

Prologue: Origins

 **Earth 2**

 **Krypton**

Like in many other universes, Krypton was doomed to explode, so Zor-El had planned to send his daughter, Kara, to safety, with his brother's son, Kal-El, who was still a baby the day of the explosion, barely three years younger than Kara. Alura Zor-El, Zor-El's wife, a judge on Krypton, had accepted to keep this research a secret from the council, while Zor, Jor, and Lara, Jor's wife, were working on the pods.

* * *

One night, a few days after the ships were built, Krypton's doom started, with earthquakes destroying the entire planet, and storms ravaging every city on the planet. That night, the House of El building was shacking, and Alura was woken up by her three-year-old daughter's cries.

Alura went to take her daughter, and with her husband, they went to the launching bay. By the time they arrived, Kal's pod was already being launched into space. After kissing goodbye, Alura pushed the button that placed the cockpit on the ship, and got ready to launch.

However, something went wrong, and the planet exploded before Kara's ship could ever get out of the planet's gravitational field, sending a shockwave that pushed the ship right into the Phantom Zone, a region in space where time doesn't pass.

 **Earth**

She spent twenty years in that timeless void, until she was woken up, by a twenty-year-old Kal-El who took the cockpit off from the ship, revealing his still-three-year old cousin.

While Kara was in the Phantom Zone, Kal-El, known to the world as the reporter Clark Kent, had revealed himself as Superman.

Kal helped Kara get out, and flew to a big house, where a man and woman were standing, a soft smile on their faces.

While Clark was trying to control his abilities, the man, Harrison Wells and his wife, Tess Morgan, had helped Clark a lot, and when he contacted the scientists for help with his cousin, who would probably need help with her powers as well, both Wells' accepted. Kara then became a part of the family, and going by the alias of Kara Wells.

So, Clark dropped Kara to the Wells household, and went back to Metropolis. Harry and Tess already had a three-year-old daughter named Jesse, and over the years the two girls bonded, and with a genius mother and dad, they had become very smart, always together, and competing for top of their class.

Sadly, when the two were about nine years old, Tess died in an accident, claiming her life, and the life of the drunk driver that crashed in her car.

While going to school, and learning English, Harry taught Kara how to use her powers, even using the research he did with Clark, about Kryptonian physiology, and helped Kara learn everything she needed to know.

At age 15, they both graduated from High School, and then went to college, Jesse taking five majors, including bio-chemistry, and Kara also taking five majors: physics, chemistry, mechanical engineering, chemical engineering and bioengineering, both as smart as their father, maybe more, as he would say, himself.

Since she didn't need her powers, she didn't want to save the world like her cousin did, at least not in the same way, she wanted to do it like her father, change the world, with science. Studying all the kinds of kryptonite that had fallen to Earth, Harry found pure gold kryptonite, that if kryptonians are in contact with it, they lose their powers permanently, after long exposers. When Kara was ten, Harry found a way to get gold kryptonite, and two years later, created some sort of tanning bed, but instead of solar radiation, it showers gold kryptonite radiation in the user. After a few hours of exposer for five days, Kara had completely lost her powers. She was completely human, and did not need the lead glasses Clark wore to keep his x-ray vision in check. Since she didn't have her powers, Clark gave his cousin the kryptonian armor from his Fortress of Solitude, in case the blond changed her mind about saving people, even without her powers. Ever since that day, the blond had tinkered with it, and had added a few things, even making sure she could use its features even without the suit, making a glove with repulsors on them. She could wear bracelets on her wrists, and activate the gloves if needed.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this prologue! Please review if you liked it, and please tell me if you wish to see the first chapter! Now, until next time**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers, finally the first chapter of this new story, I am happy to see some people wanted to see that happen, and technically yes, Kara is completely powerless, but with her knowledge of science, she is not to be messed with. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I have worked hard on this story. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

Chapter 1: Kidnaped

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

Harrison Wells was doing a press conference, when he saw his daughters, Jesse and Kara, come into the crowd to listen to their father.

"This meta-human alert app will instantly detect the presence of a meta-human, and the arrival of a speedster like-" at that moment, the Flash, A.K.A. Jay Garrick, sped towards Dr. Wells. "Welcome, Flash," Harry greeted the Flash.

"Tell them the truth, Dr. Wells! Everything that has happened to this city the past two years is because of you. You created all of us metas. You created Zoom," Jay said, an accusing tone in his voice.

"I created Zoom?" Harry scoffed.

"Enormous blasts of dark matter radiation were silently expelled beneath this lab," Jay accused, having a hard time staying calm.

"I'm sorry, Flash, I believe all this fast running may have scrambled your brain," Harry joked, making the crowd laugh.

"You take no responsibility for the wreckage your mistakes have caused. Admit it Wells, and then _maybe_ , you can truly help me do something about it!" Flash pleaded, taking a few steps forward.

"Help you, because I'm the greatest tech entrepreneur of all time? You're the superhero, and we would all be safe if you would just do your job and stop Zoom," Harry said, and Jay sped away, a yellow lightning trail behind him. "Well, I guess it's safe to say the speedster sensors work," He joked, and the crowd laughed.

"You ok, dad?" Jesse asked, concerned for her father.

"I'm fine, sweetie," He reassured his daughters, then turned back to the crowd in front of him. "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right, the future."

* * *

Wells was back in his office, on a phone call with an employee of his, when both his daughters opened the door.

"Incapable? Well, let me tell you something. If you are incapable of aligning the quantum helix and, by the way, the sole purpose of your employment here at S.T.A.R. Labs, could you save me some time and effort? Could you go out there and find someone who can actually do your job for you?" Harry yelled over on the phone, clearly annoyed.

"There it is," A voice said, making Wells turn to find his daughters at the door. "Work voice." Kara said, as the two came closer to the desk.

"When we were little and you used to bring us to S.T.A.R. Labs with you, it used to freak us out how differently you talked here than when you were at home," Jesse added, a soft smile on her face.

"You two and your mother," Harry said, a smile on his face as well. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We graduated High School when we were 15, dad," Kara said, a smile on her face.

"Right."

"Can miss a day of college," Jesse said, slightly laughing.

"Ah, that's my girls, always so quick," Harry said, proud of his daughters.

"So?" Kara asked.

"So? Is it true? Is it true? What the Flash said about you at the press conference? That your particle accelerator created the meta-humans?"

"It is, Jess, Kara."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jesse asked, judgment in her voice.

"Jay Garrick, as it turns out, is much faster at assigning blame than he is at actual heroics."

"Dad, the Flash is a hero," Kara protested.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I've never understood why you disliked him so much, but now I know it's because he knew what you'd done," Jesse said, realizing it, as she turned to her sister, coming to the same realization as she did.

"What I've done at S.T.A.R. Labs is change the world, girls, unlocking the mysteries of the universe. And when you don't have the key to the lock, sometimes you have to kick in the door. You should get to school," Harry said, pointing his pen at his daughters.

"Don't worry. We got our education today," Jesse said, leaving the office, Kara nodding, following Jesse out of their father's lab.

"You're my joy, Kara and Jesse Quick," Harry smiled, looking at Jesse and Kara go.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was working on something for his work, while watching the television, when he turned to watch the broadcast.

"The Arrow of Starling City formerly known as the Hood, has been unmasked as billionaire Robert Queen. Robert was marooned on an island when his boat went down in the Pacific, an accident that ended with the tragic death of his son, Oliver. Robert was thought dead when… Excuse me, I'm receiving word. There has been an attack at Central City College. The science building was the focus of another meta-human attack. We are just receiving video. Please be advised, I'm being told that the footage you're about to see is very graphic," the television journalist said, as a video was being shown, and Wells took out his phone, calling Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse, it's Dad. Can you… I just… I saw the news, just call me all right? Let me know you're ok. Just call me back, let me know if you're ok, that you weren't…" Harry took down his phone, and he turned his attention back to the television.

"Witnesses report that the Flash arrived on the scene, but not before the hostile meta-human escaped with a hostage, a female student," Harry started panicking, as he saw on the television, the remains of parts of the school, and a phone, with missed phone call, with Harry's face on it, indicating 'Dad'. "We have not yet ID'd her, and there is no indication as to why she has been specifically targeted," Harry panicked even more, as he looked at the screen.

"No…" Harry almost dropped his phone, but then he thought of his other daughter, and he dialed her number, his fingers shaking. "Please… pick up…"

"Dad? What's going on?" when he finally heard Kara's voice, Harry sighed in relief.

"Kara… please tell me you are not at the school…" Harry said, pleadingly.

"No… I am on my way to the labs, but I just heard on the news that there was an attack in the science block… is… is Jesse alright?" the young woman asked, her voice shacking.

"No… she was at school, and she's the one that was kidnapped… she's not picking her phone, and it stayed in the rubble," Harry answered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come to the labs, and be careful, in case Zoom is sending someone after you, too."

"Ok, I'll be there soon," Kara said, ending the call.

 **Zoom's lair**

In Zoom's lair, Jesse was silently sobbing, hoping that her father and sister would find a way to save her. "Dad… Kara… help me… please…" she said, looking up.

Suddenly, a flash of blue made the girl yell in surprise, and Zoom was in front of her, and she just knew he was narrowing his eyes under that mask of his. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that," The speedster spat, and she guessed he was also smirking devilishly under his mask, too. The forms of the mask made her guess so.

"My father and sister _will_ come for me," Jesse assured Zoom, staying at a safe distance from the bars. "And they will make you pay for this."

"We'll see about that!" Zoom spat, before speeding out.

"Dad… Kara… please come help me… I need you," Jesse repeated, sobbing, falling on the ground behind a wall.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

Back at S.T.A.R., Dr. Wells and Kara were gathering some supplies, trying to figure out a way to find Jesse. He typed on his computer, and looked at the molecular structure of a speed dampening formula to use against Zoom, while Kara was making sure everything was in order, taking her suit, in case it was needed, and took the bracelets, so she could defend herself from Zoom at all times. He wasn't sure if the serum would work, but it was always worth trying. All Harry wanted, was to be reunited with his daughter, and nothing would stop him from achieving that goal, and currently not Zoom. Now, the only thing on his mind, was to save his daughter, and get revenge on Zoom, even if it killed him. "Don't worry Jesse, we'll come for you," Wells whispered, looking at a picture of him and his daughters, while they were at some science exhibit in Star City right after the girls graduated from High School not that long ago. The man looked at the picture longingly, before finding more supplies for his formula, with Kara's help. The blond pretended not to hear her father's words, but she knew what he was thinking, and she wanted to help, so she went to him, and gave Harry a big hug.

"Don't worry dad, we'll find her," Kara said, as her father returned the hug.

"I hope so. Do you have all your things?" the father asked, releasing his daughter from the hug.

"Yeah, I took the suit Kal gave me," Kara said, showing him her backpack. "the bracelets," she showed him her wrists. "my kryptonian shirt," she took up her blouse, showing him the black shirt made of kryptonian material, with a gray House of El symbol near her shoulder. Clark had given the shirt to his cousin with the suit, in case she was attacked by Zoom or his lackeys, and she didn't have it. The under-armor of the suit is made with the same material. "and everything else we'll need, including my tablet with all my notes about my suit, and everything I learned at school, that could be relevant to saving Jess," she showed him the bag on the table.

"That's my girl, I guess we have everything if we need to make or escape," Harry said, holding his gun. "Now, let's find a way to stop Zoom, and get your sister back," Kara nodded, and they both went to computers to locate Zoom, and save Jesse.

"I'm on it," Kara said, typing on her computer, creating algorithms to detect Zoom, and where he stopped the most, and the longest, and knowing Zoom, the list wasn't very long.

 **Zoom's lair**

 **a few months later**

Jesse was leaning on the post attached to her chains, sleeping restlessly, and worriedly, like always. She had been in Zoom's cage for about eight months, and it had only gotten worse, torture had come on a few months ago, and she hated it, she was scared every time Zoom showed up, it was for torture, and she had trouble sleeping.

Suddenly, there was a blue trail of lightning, and Zoom was in front of her, waking Jesse up, and making her scream. "There is no hope for you, you father's not coming to save you, Jesse," Zoom spat, staring at the poor girl for a good 30 seconds, before leaving the girl alone, and startled. She had started losing hope of ever getting out of there months ago, but Zoom always seemed to remind her that her father was never coming to save her.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

After the breaches were created all around the world, Harry realized that Zoom was sending metas to the other Earth, he just didn't know why. So, he decided to go and find out, and maybe get some help. Figuring that there might be a Flash there too, and since the Flash on their Earth was missing, or dead, Harry thought he could ask the Flash from the other Earth to help him defeat Zoom. He took his bag, packed his formula, a few of the essentials, his gun, while Kara took everything she had already packed, and they were ready. He knew there was a breach in S.T.A.R. Labs, father and daughter went there, and the two jumped through it.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please review if you did, I love seeing what you have to say. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, here is a new chapter, it's going to be a good one, I promise! I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is! So, two of our favorite Earth 2 people are going to visit our favorite team! So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Finding Help

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

 **Earth 1**

In the breach room, suddenly, two figures appeared, a man and a woman, and the more it came closer, the more their features were visible, until they were out, bags and gun in hand. Harry and Kara exited the breach room on Earth 1's S.T.A.R. Labs, and explored this new world they were on. At the same time, they went to Mercury Labs to find some material, Harry wearing his hood up, while Kara took the mask from her suit.

When they were next to this Earth's Jitters, they saw this Flash being held by the neck, by King Shark, and Harry guessed, their Earth's meta-shark. Harry looked around King Shark, and saw a woman police detective, shooting, in vain, at the shark. Knowing the meta was going to kill this Earth's Flash, Harry shot it in the back, looked at the detective, and turned around with his daughter, believing the Flash would be alright, they left.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Flash had followed them at super-speed, and once they were alone, the Flash forced Harry and Kara to stop in their tracks. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, confused. Harry sighed, looked at his daughter, and in total agreement, took down his hood, turning slowly towards the speedster, and Kara followed his lead, deactivating her mask, and turning around, as well.

* * *

When they got to STAR Labs, Earth 1's Flash, Barry Allen, had brought them there, to meet his friends, and saying that the meeting as awkward was an understatement, as the two breachers read Harrison Wells' autobiography. "It's strange to read your autobiography, dad," Kara said, as they looked at the book.

"Yeah, especially when I didn't write it, and it's not about me," Harry said, closing the book, and the two looked up at the team.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, meet Dr. Harrison Wells and his daughter Kara, from Earth 2," Barry said

"Hi…" this Cisco said, a judgmental look on his face.

"Hi," Harry said, a weird look on his face, at the same time Kara said. "Hey."

"So, let me get this straight, you are the doppelgänger of the man who murdered his mom," Cisco said to Harry, pointing at Barry. "And is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie's deaths."

"But he isn't the doppelgänger of the Harrison Wells that we knew, because that Dr. Wells' body had been taken over by the Reverse Flash, who was really Eobard Thawne, and Eddie's distant relative from the future," Caitlin said, and Harry looked confused at them.

"Yeah, I didn't follow any of that. I'm my own man, and had nothing to do with the murder of your mother and your friend Ricky," Harry said.

"His name was Ronnie," Caitlin corrected him, making Wells turn to her.

"Him either."

"But we don't have you here," Cisco said, pointing at Kara.

"I guess that's a good thing," Kara mumbled, making Team Flash turn to her in confusion. "Nothing," she said.

"You told me you have proof of your identities?" Barry asked, making the encounter stop.

"This almost hit us when we went through the portal," Harry said, taking a bag out of his own, giving it to Catlin. "Your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the S.T.A.R. Labs on our Earth."

"Technically this could be mine, but I want to run some tests on you," Caitlin told the double of her old boss, and his daughter.

"I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my Earth 1 counterpart, your tests will reveal nothing, and as for my daughter, you would have nothing on her," Harry retorted.

"Great, sill gonna run them," Catlin said.

"Be my guest."

Cisco went towards Barry, and whispered in his ears. "Why are we even listening to him, how do we know he's not evil like the other guy? And we don't even know his 'daughter'…" he added, quoting the word 'daughter'.

"He saved my life last night," Barry answered, he clearly didn't enjoy it either. "The question is, why. I'm guessing you didn't travel between dimensions, just to meet the Flash," he said, turning to Wells.

"That's exactly what we did, we came here to help you Barry. To help you stop your greatest enemy," Harry said, dead serious.

"We already did that," Cisco said, turning to Harry.

"I'm not talking about Reverse Flash, I'm talking about Zoom," Harry said, causing the others to sigh and look down.

"I guess you've already heard of him," Kara said, looking at them.

"Zoom has been sending meta-humans from your world through the breaches to fight me," Barry answered.

"Well, they're the symptoms, Zoom's the plague, one that's infected our world, and now he's coming for yours," Harry announced.

"What do you know about Zoom?" the Flash asked, curious.

"Everything, I created Zoom. I'm responsible for all of the Earth 2 meta-humans, a fact I've ignored for far too long, but now, I'm doing something about it, with my daughter safely by my side" Harry said, pulling the charge on his gun, and placing a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah well, we're batting a thousand, against these breachers," Cisco added, moving forwards.

"You're batting a thousand, Crisco? What's your sample size? Ten? Less? Zoom, is obsessed with speed, he will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse and he's going to keep sending these metas, here. One after the next, all with the same goal: to kill the Flash, unless we stop him, together," Harry said, determination in his voice. Of course, he wanted to stop Zoom, he's the reason his other daughter wasn't home right now.

"The last time we listened to someone with your face, some bad things went down," Cisco said, and Caitlin nodded.

"We lost people we cared about," Caitlin added, sadness in her tone.

"Everyone loses someone they care about, Snow," Harry said, and unbeknownst to the team, he was speaking of experience. "The real test of character, is what you do once they're gone."

At that moment, however, Joe West entered the room, and the second he saw Harry, he took out his gun, and fired three bullets. "Dad!" Kara yelled, shocked, as she activated her bracelet, and aimed her glove towards Joe.

At least, the bullets were caught by the Flash. "Joe, put the gun down! Kara, stop aiming that… thing" Barry told Joe and Kara, who were still aiming their weapons.

"How is he still alive!? How are you still alive!?" Joe asked, coming closer, probably to punch Harry in the face, but Barry stopped him from doing anything.

"I don't know? Because you missed?" Harry retorted, angry at the man who almost shot him. Kara looked at him, at that, a look on her face, as she deactivated her glove.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep him from shooting at you, you're not helping!" Barry said, turning to Harry. "Let's take a walk, alright? It's all good," Barry led his foster dad outside.

"We know someone who can verify everything these guys just said," Caitlin whispered to Cisco, pointing at the Wells', Harry was patting his body, he was sure he was a dead man, when Joe shot him, and Kara was also hugging him, glad he wasn't dead. "Be careful," and at that, Cisco was alone with Harry and Kara Wells.

"I don't suppose you have a Big Belly Burger in this universe, do you?" Harry asked, turning to Cisco, who looked at Wells in a wrong way, and making his daughter snort.

"This isn't happening…" Cisco whispered to himself, before leaving the Cortex as well. Leaving the two Earth 2 scientists to themselves.

* * *

They couldn't tell the Flash and his team about their real motives to stop Zoom, if they did, they would doubt them, and Kara knew her dad needed them to save Jesse. Her sister was innocent and defenseless back in their universe, at Zoom's mercy.

* * *

Kara decided to leave her father in the Cortex, since he wanted to look around the room, while she wanted to look at the mechanics labs. In one of the labs, the one she was searching for, she found Cisco, working on some of his tech. "What'ya working on?" Kara asked, making the poor man yell out in surprise. "Dude! You just alerted the entire building…" Kara said, face palming.

"Sorry, but you _did_ just sneak up on me!" Cisco said, in an obvious tone.

"I'm sorry, I was just searching for a lab to work on something," Kara said, showing up her bag.

"Well, there are many labs around here, bye!" Cisco said, waving at her, and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need a mechanics lab…?" Kara asked, unsure.

"Oh! You have a major in mechanical engineering?" Cisco asked, excited.

"Yeah," Kara said, technically, she did, but she majored in four other things, and she didn't want to have to explain it all

"Ok, you can stay, but show me what you're working on."

"Fine," Kara said, placing her bag near her, and taking off her bracelets. "Do you have a mannequin?"

"Yeah…?" Cisco said, and a few minutes later, they had a mannequin in the lab. "Why do you need a mannequin?"

"I'm working on a suit my cousin gave me a few years back," Kara said, taking out the under-armor of her suit.

"Cool, I like the black cloth… what's the material?" Cisco asked, looking at the top part of the suit.

"It's a kryptonian material," at Cisco's confused look, she sighed. "No Krypton in this universe, got it…"

"What's Krypton?"

"My home world," Kara said, looking down.

"Thought you said you were from Earth 2?"

"I am, but not from Earth, I'm from Krypton, a planet a few galaxies away from Earth."

"So, you're an alien? Do you have powers?" Cisco asked, excited.

"I used to, but I decided I didn't want the burden of having to hide them from the world, so dad found a way to lose them permanently. Since then, my cousin gave me this suit, so I could protect myself, in case I wanted to save the world like he did."

"This is awesome! But this cloth doesn't seem to protect that much," Cisco said, touching at the black cloth, with a grey 'S' in a diamond. "What is that?"

"The symbol of my house back on Krypton, it means 'hope'," Kara said, touching the symbol, and the entire suit covered itself in a blue and silver metal. The 'S' symbol was now silver, like the gloves, belt, and boots.

"That. Is. _So_. Cool!" Cisco exclaimed, looking at the suit in amazement.

"Thanks, I've been tinkering with it for a while, and it's been working well so far, I've done a few test runs, and my cousin did give it to me to fix, before I could use it, so… I just need to tinker with the trigger and stuff," Clark gave her the suit as a gift, after starting college, so she could use her new knowledge to fix it, and she did.

"Do you need help with that?" Cisco asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Sure! That would be great!" Kara said taking some tools.

"Cool, now let's work on that super cool suit of yours," Cisco said, carefully looking at the suit.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said, taking the bracelets she had removed earlier.

"What are those?" Cisco asked, seeing her working on the bracelets. "I saw those earlier, when Joe shot your father, you aimed one at Joe."

"Yeah, I made those, with the same weaponry as the suit, but they still glitch… could've shot him, but it would have hurt like hell… for both of us, not just him," Kara said, using a screw-driver to fix the repulsor. After fixing some parts of it, she took a ball from her bag, and threw it out the door, before shooting at it, literally disintegrating it. "Ow! Yeah! That hurts, I should've fixed that up more before testing it myself!"

"Are you ok?"

"No! I just burned myself with highly powered beams, I'm nowhere near ok!" Kara said, taking her screw-driver again, so she could work on it.

"Do you need my help? We could analyze the repulsor, to see how it works," Cisco said, and Kara nodded, so he took wires, and attached them to the repulsor.

"It looks like the beams are too powerful," Kara said, typing on the computer, to lower the level of power. "Ok, I think this is it," Kara said, taking off the wires, and taking another ball, and shooting at it, which burned it. "We could add a little more…" Kara said, typing on the computer, after placing the wires again.

"Can I try?" Cisco asked.

"Sure, but be careful," Kara said, taking off the bracelets, and giving it to Cisco. The Hispanic man took it, and aimed the repulsor, waited for Kara to throw the ball, and shot it, and made a hole the ball. "Did it burn your hand?"

"No," Cisco said, deactivating the glove to give it back to Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said, taking it back, and putting it back in her back in her bag. "Do you still have the power level of the bracelet?"

"Yeah, they are still in the computer log," Cisco said, typing on the computer.

"Thanks, I'll need that for the suit and the second bracelet," Kara said, taking out the other one, then going to the computer, and typed on it.

* * *

Now, a new meta from Earth 2 stole from the bank, and apparently, Barry knew her, as his ex-girlfriend. Harry took a flash drive, and plugged it to the monitors in the Cortex. He was in there with team Flash, while his daughter was unpacking their things, and doing some calculations in a lab they found. "Her name, is Dr. Light, small-time thief on my Earth, until exposed to dark matter from the particle accelerator, became a meta-human with the ability to drive power from starlight," Harry explained, showing pictures of the meta.

"Oh, very cool," Cisco said, and Barry nodded his approval.

"Stars having a temperature of 5303 kelvin, and blinding luminosity, I would say, not cool, at all," Harry said, annoyed.

"You know, our Dr. Wells may have been evil, but you're just a dick…" Cisco said, shrugging.

"Okay, so obviously, Zoom brought her here from your Earth like the others," Barry cut in, stopping a fight between the two men, as Harry took a bite from his burger.

"Mhm, now that we know that, we can use that to gain advantage," Harry said, going to the other side of the Cortex.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, turning to Harry.

"We capture Dr. Light, and use her to lure Zoom here," Harry said, said, and at that moment, Jay, A.K.A Earth 2 Flash, entered the room, followed by Caitlin.

"You are insane! Okay? We are not luring Zoom anywhere!" he declared, going to face the man.

"Apparently, they know each other, and Jay is not a fan of Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, a sarcastic smile on her face, as she told her friends. The others nodded at the Earth 2 people's confrontation.

"Well, well, well, like everyone else, I assumed Earth 2 Flash was dead. Why am I not surprised to see Jay Garrick here, still alive, and in hiding, a full universe away from Zoom," Harry said, accusation in his tone.

"I'm not in hiding. Zoom nearly killed me, and stole my speed, before the singularity pulled me here," Jay said, pissed off at Wells.

"Is that right?" Wells asked, and as they spoke, the two were getting closer and closer to each other.

"Yeah, that's right," Jay confirmed.

"Well, whatever the case, in your absence, Zoom has only gotten more powerful, faster. Barry, you have to defeat Zoom while you still can," Harry said, turning to Barry.

"No, this isn't a time to be reckless. We don't even know why Zoom sent Dr. Light here, she's a thief, not a killer," Jay said, and turned to everyone, at that.

"Zoom can make people do things out of character. Thief or not, she'll kill you," Harry told Barry, and the team sensed things escalating.

"Alright, look, hey, we can decide what to do with Light later. First, we have to find her. Okay?" Barry asked to the two. They glared at each other for a moment, until Harry took a sip of his drink, and left. "Hey, how did you know that she was breaking into the bank?" Barry questioned Cisco, confused.

"I-I got a-an alert on my phone, was a little ring-a-ding a little bit every like, there's a robbery and-" Cisco tried to explain, finding a way to cover up his powers.

"What?" Barry asked, cutting him off, confused at his friend's sudden change of character.

"I think, but you know what? I think I can get the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan for any irregular solar radiation emissions and we can find Dr. Light's light," Cisco added, sitting at his monitor.

"Okay, I'm gonna also call Joe, see if CCPD have any leads," Barry said, taking out his phone. "Why don't we keep them apart, until I get back," Barry said, gesturing towards Jay and Harry.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Caitlin said, as Barry left with Joe.

 **Zoom's lair**

 **Earth 2**

Jesse was trying to sleep, curled up in a ball, her head leaned on her hands, shacking. She had been like that since Zoom started torturing her, so for the past few months. She couldn't sleep for weeks; scared Zoom would come and finish the job on her. Now, it was a little better, she could sleep, but still had nightmares.

Jesse hated the feeling, she wanted to be with her sister, and father. She had always been with them since she could remember. She wanted to be with her family, but she was losing hope that her father would save her.

 **A/N: i hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please review if you did. Please tell me if you like Cisco and Kara's dynamic, and no, there will be nothing more than friendship, and awesome clashing in the labs! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey my dear readers, sorry for the long wait, I had a bad case of the writer's block, now I just get a few ideas, but it's good now, I finally finished this chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: not permanently, at least, but they might figure it out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Flash or Supergirl characters!**

Chapter 3: New Light

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

 **Earth 1**

The day after Barry was blinded by Dr. Light, and went to his literal blind date with Patty, he went S.T.A.R. Labs, and after they caught her, and she escaped. He was now with Harry and his daughter, talking about a plan to recapture her. "We need to lure Zoom here, and all we have to do, is find Dr. Light," Harry said, working on equations.

"I thought of scanning the mask for Light's DNA, but we would only have Linda's," Barry said, approaching the man.

"The mask? What mask?" Kara asked, from where she was sitting on a chair.

"Light's mask," Barry said, turning to the blond.

The trio went to the Cortex, where Cisco showed the Earth 2 folks, the mask. "Where did you get this?" Harry asked, confused.

"Iris shot it off Dr. Light when she attacked Linda," Barry explained.

"You know how to use the mask to find Light," Jay said, glaring at Wells.

"Yes, I do. All we have to do, is give it to him," Harry said, turning to Cisco.

"Why me?" the man asked, confused.

"Because, you have powers," Harry announced, receiving shocked looks from everyone, and a scoff from Barry.

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked, making Harry roll up his sleeve, showing some type of watch.

"I developed this watch to detect meta-humans," Harry said, activating it, and placing it in front of Barry, making it beep. He then placed it near Caitlin, but no reaction. "You never got an alert on your phone, you never reprogrammed the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite, and this is why," he placed his watch in front of Cisco, finally triggering a reaction. "He's a meta-human."

"Cisco? Have you known about this, and you didn't say anything to us?" Barry asked, confused, and a little sad his friend didn't tell him sooner about his new-found powers.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you," Cisco said, and Harry walked away, making Cisco turn his head to him. "Thanks a lot, Harry! I swear, I was, but I didn't. It's just… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Barry asked.

"Dr. Wells said dark matter gave this, this gift," the Hispanic man said, making the Wells' to turn their heads to him. "He said that, one day I'd thank him for it. What if I become like him."

"Cisco, I don't think that any of us would become evil if we all of a sudden got powers, even if they were from Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, hoping to get through to her best-friend.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I should've said something, that's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Or you can be sorry later, because right now, we have to use your powers to find Dr. Light," Harry said.

"Cisco, your abilities, how do they work?" Jay asked, turning their attention back to Cisco.

"I… I get these feelings, sometimes, these vibes – visions – of the breachers when they come to this Earth. I just, I'm not sure what triggers it, sometimes it just happens, sometimes it's when I'm touching something of theirs."

"Touch the mask," Harry said, making the meta to turn his head towards him, confusingly. "You want to find Dr. Light? Do it," Cisco leaned closer to the mask, as he went to touch it. When he did touch it, he closed his eyes, and made some kind of noise, but he couldn't 'vibe' the mask, so he tried harder, but couldn't do it, so he tapped on it, but it was as futile as his other attempts.

"I don't think it's working," Cisco said, stating the obvious.

"Try again. Try again!" Harry yelled, when Cisco didn't do as he said. Cisco placed his hand on the mask, again, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, but it's not-" the poor man said, apologetically.

"Again!"

"I can't control it," Cisco countered.

"Because you're afraid," Harry said, taking the mask in his hand.

"I'm telling you, I don't know how it works! I can't just make it happen!"

"And I'm telling _you_ , yes you _can_!" Harry said, poking Cisco in the chest with the mask, making him gasp.

"Dad!" Kara yelled at her father, not very happy with his actions.

At that moment, Cisco 'vibed', and saw the train station, platform 15, and Dr. Light walking near it.

"South plaza train station, platform 15," Cisco said, describing his 'vibe'.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked Barry, who ran to his suit, and out of the Cortex in seconds.

"Do you think he'll get her?" Kara asked her father, who nodded at her, confidently.

"100%," Harry said, kissing the top of her head, and hugging her, and she hugged back.

"I should get back to working on that suit I need to fix," Kara said, kissing her dad's cheek, and going back to the lab.

"I hope you get it done soon, it was your pride when your cousin gave it to you," Harry said, smiling at his daughter, as she left the Cortex, smiling.

"How?" Cisco asked, staring at the scene in suspicion.

"How what?" Harry asked, turning to Cisco and Caitlin, his smile disappearing.

"How do you act so lovingly with your daughter, and so differently with us?"

"Yeah, your so protective and happy with her, but annoying with us," Caitlin said, also suspicious.

"I love my daughter, I'll do anything for her," Harry said, typing on a computer.

"Like what? Kill us all?" Cisco asked, sarcastically.

"Yes. If it would save Kara, I would kill everyone that gets in my way," Harry deadpanned, turning his attention back to his coworkers.

"Are you for real? You-" Cisco protested, but was stopped by the coms activating.

"Guys?" Barry's voice spoke up, panicked, apparently.

"Bare, what's going on?" Cisco asked, hurrying to the coms.

"I can't beat her, I don't know what to do!"

"Disoriented her, make multiple after images of yourself, confuse her," Harry suggested, also going to the coms.

"Your talking going way faster than I ever had, how am I supposed to do," Barry said, panicking.

"Just run as fast as you can, you can do it."

"I'll try," the speedster said, hesitantly. A few moments past, and they heard groaning coming from the coms. "Ow! She got me! It didn't work!"

"Listen, Allen, you need to concentrate, run Barry, run," Harry said, and it took a few minutes before they heard a thud, and the group sighed in relief.

"I took care of Light, she's knocked out. I'm bringing her in," Barry said, assuring every one of their victory.

* * *

Back in the lab, Kara was working on her suit, lowering the power of the repulsers, making sure she didn't burn her hand in a fight. Kara started thinking, as she completed her suit: she would need a lot more power if she wanted to have a fare fight with Zoom, and she knew exactly how to do that. She knew that everything was done was finished when her father came to see her. "How are the reparations going?" Harry asked, as he looked at the suit.

"Almost done, I just need to test it," Kara answered, turning to her father with a smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you… Jess would be proud of you too. She's helped you so much with that suit that I think she'd be mad if you didn't finish it before we went to get her," Harry said, smiling fondly at his daughter, who's smile faded from her face.

"Thanks dad… but I think that if I'm to help you stop Zoom, I'll need more than just a suit," Kara said, giving her father a stern look.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, unsure of what Kara was asking of him.

"I want you to make me a temporary cure," Kara said, serious.

"You want a cure for…"

"The gold-K, yeah, one that can stay for a while."

"I'll try to find one, but I'll need a little of your blood," Harry said, unsure of this sudden decision.

"Do what needs to be done, I'll go prep the blood sample kit," Kara said, leaving the lab.

"What happened…?" Harry asked himself, looking at the suit.

* * *

Back in the Cortex, everyone had scattered after Barry came back with Light, so Kara went to the medbay, and examined the supplies. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear Caitlin coming in the room. "What are you doing?" the doctor asked, confused, and suspicious.

"I need supplies," Kara said, sheepishly.

"Supplies? I thought you were an engineer?"

"I have a little medical training. Plus, it's my dad who'll be handling my blood. We might need your help, though," Kara said, taking the equipment she needed.

"Why would you need my help? And who's blood sample are you getting?" Caitlin asked, unsure.

"Mine."

"Why do you need a sample of your own blood?"

"Cause, I have a problem, and I need my dad, and you, if you want, to help make a cure. I just need to take a blood sample to my dad."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I can't exactly do it myself…" Kara shrugged, giving the equipment to the doctor. Caitlin nodded, taking the blood sample kit, stuck a needle in the blond's arm, causing her to flinch. About a few seconds later, it was over, and Caitlin took out the needle, and gave the small bottle to Kara. "Thanks," she said, taking it, and heading to the lab, Caitlin on her tail.

"Now, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help us find a cure to what I have been exposed to years ago, my dad will walk you through it," Kara said, entering the lab.

"You got it?" Harry asked, looking up from his monitor.

"Yeah, thanks to Caitlin. She'll help you search for the cure," Kara said, giving the vial of blood to her father.

"Why aren't you going to help, you are good in biochem," Harry asked, confused.

"I know, but I should work on my suit, and I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't work," Kara said, leaving the room, before realizing they were in the lab with the suit. "I gotta take the suit," she said, taking the manikin with the suit, and her bag, and left the lab, again, to go to the breach room, where she thought she would be in a quiet place. The blond started working on her suit, again, when the door opened, revealing Iris West. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked, not even looking up at Iris, making her gasp in shock.

"Oh god! I didn't know someone else would be here! Kara, right?" Iris asked, she had seen the blond before, but only briefly.

"Yeah… but I was working on my cousin's suit, well, it's a gift he gave me when I started college."

"You miss him, don't you? Your cousin?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, since he lives in another state far from Central, and the fact that I am now a universe away from him. Dad and Clark have been best friends since they were in high school," Kara explained, still working on her computer, looking at schematics for her suit, and power loads of the repulsors.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about your cousin? Clark is your cousin, right?" Kara nodded. "Then what do you mean when you said that your cousin and father were best friends since high school?"

"I'm adopted, my parents died when I was three, and my cousin helped me, but he couldn't raise me, work as a reporter, and be a new hero, all at the same time, so he asked my dad to raise me, with his wife," Kara explained, not mentioning Jesse, it was a part of their plan, so she just didn't talk about her sister. She had a hint of sadness when she mentioned her adoptive mother.

"So, where is your mother?" Iris asked, picking up in the sadness.

"Died when I was nine, it was an accident, some drunk bastard ran her over. Since then it's been me and my dad ever since," Kara smiled, thinking of the good times she had with her family. She might not remember Krypton, but she doesn't need to, she loves the family she has. And she will do anything to keep it that way. "Stronger together," she mumbled, remembering that the only reason why they weren't all together, was because of Zoom.

"I'm so sorry, I thought that my dad had died when I was young, too."

"Thought?"

"Yeah, she came back not long ago, it's been weird, you know? Meeting her again?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm nineteen, I haven't seen my mother in ten years, since she died. You're lucky you get to see her again, after so long," Kara said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I just… I got carried away…" Iris said, looking at the younger girl.

"It's fine, she was always there for me, but it was always dad that I could count on. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Same here, my dad and I are really close."

"You're Joe West's daughter, right?" Iris nodded. "Oh… sorry… I kinda aimed this thing at him when he tried to shoot my dad," Kara apologized, showing the gloves, when she referred to them.

"It's fine, I'd probably do the same with my own father. They're all we got, right?" Kara nodded, glad they had an understanding. "So… what are you working on?" Iris asked, looking at the computer with all the schematics.

"The suit I told you about… just have to get everything in order before I can test it, and these gloves," Kara said, showing everything she had on the table. "I couldn't even shoot Joe with those, the power was too high, I would've definitely burnt my hands out if I tried anything, so… and here is not exactly the best place to test anything out."

"Right, the unstable breach, and stuff," Iris said, looking around.

"If you don't mind, I uh… I have to work on my stuff…" Kara said, looking at her computer and tech.

"Sure, I'll let you work on your projects," Iris said, nodding at the blond, before leaving the room.

"Great…" Kara mumbled, typing on the computer, and searching for information on S.T.A.R. Labs, her father's doppelganger, her own doppelganger, seeing if she existed in this universe, if her sister did, too. As far as the internet was concerned, they both didn't exist, unless she was in some kind of agency, that dealt with aliens, or metas. She searched for those, they had an ARGUS, and crappy military, at least their Earths were similar. "The only thing worse is Zoom…" Kara whispered, looking around this universe's data, every useful information she could gather, she read. She bought herself a few hours, until came the worried voice of Cisco.

"She's out! Light turned invisible! You need to lock the doors!"

"Crap!" Kara said, running to the Cortex, a glove in her hand.

 **A/N 1: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked the little cliffhanger I made for you guys, hope you guys did, too! If you have any comments, or anything on this chapter, please review!**

 **A/N 2: I have plans to start a 'What if' kind of story in the Arrowverse, I challenge myself to it. I could do Nyssa/Kara, Nyssa/Sara, Kara/Oliver, Kara/Barry, other things, so if you have any ideas, write a little summary, and the ship, or something. PM me or review if you want to participate in this little challenge of mine!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers! I know, I know, I had inspiration in the past few days, shoutout to Flashraven and** **HarukaTsukinoTenoh thanks guys, for an idea in this story! I seriously just started writing, and everything just got on my screen, so here yah go!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own the Flash or Supergirl!**

Chapter 4: We Handle This

In the Cortex, the team was trying to find Light, but it was impossible, since she became invisible. "Dr. Light managed to hack into the lights of her cell, the whole building runs on fiber optics that operated on pulses of light. So, she turned off the dampeners and used her powers," Cisco said, as he was looking at Light's uniform, then turning to the team.

"I told you how dangerous she was. You should have listened to me and sedated her," Harry said, clearly mad, again.

"Dad, the team did everything they could, under the circumstances," Kara reminded her father, who nodded at his daughter.

"I thought I had convinced her that helping us was the only way she'd free herself from Zoom," Barry added. After capturing her, Barry had come to her and asked for her help in taking down Zoom. After deliberation, she had accepted, but it looked like it was a false acceptation, since she ran away.

"Well, you thought wrong," Harry said, turning his attention back to the speedster.

"Yeah," Barry nodded.

"Okay, look, Dr. Light is gone, so, instead of assigning blame, let's try to figure out what we're going to do next," Joe suggested, a wise move to make sure there would no more unnecessary arguments between the Earth-1 and Earth-2 folks.

"Do you think she's going to try and take Linda again?" Caitlin asked, worried. Before getting caught at the train station, Light had tried to take Linda, her doppelganger, to take her place, fooling Zoom.

"I had Iris bring Linda to the house, just in case, to keep an eye on her," Barry said, before turning to Cisco and Caitlin. "How are we with the seed-dampener?"

"I think we isolated the composite," the doctor answered.

"And we're modifying the darts the Arrow used to take down Wells," Cisco added, to which Caitlin nodded.

"He's not Wells, I'm Wells," Harry corrected.

"Dad!" Kara protested, hating to see him argue with the team that gave them a place to stay, and that agreed to help them take down Zoom.

"Whatever, Harry!" Cisco said, ignoring Kara's comment.

"But we don't even really know if this thing works," Joe said, sceptic.

"Until we try it, no. this will be a field test. So, can we end this scintillating staff meeting and get back to work?" Harry demanded, getting stressed the longer he didn't have his daughter by his side.

"Or how 'bout I say what everybody's thinking. Maybe it's a good thing that Dr. Light _is_ gone. Maybe it's the universe stopping us from doing something really stupid," Joe said, and Caitlin nodded at him, agreeing that it would have been a bad idea to use Light to get Zoom.

"No. No. Keep going. I'm gonna figure out another way to get Zoom," Barry said, trusting in his idea. He then left the Cortex, followed by Joe.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the lab, Harry had gone to work on the special syringe to inject the speed-dampener into Zoom. The cure for the Gold kryptonite could wait. While he was working on his things, Cisco came from behind him, clearly hesitant to do something. "Hey," he started with. Yeah, a good conversation starter… "I just wanted to say, using the, uh, tungsten composite to dampen vibrations, that was… it's pretty brilliant," he added, patting the older man on the back, startling him, when he figured out Cisco was touching him. Harry didn't want Cisco to vibe him and figuring out secrets that he and his daughter would rather keep buried.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, as he got up, trying to remove Cisco's hand from him, but he was still touching him.

"I'm congratulating you?" Cisco asked, unsure what the doppelganger of his murderous ex-boss wanted from him.

"Don't touch me."

"Wow! Try to give a guy a compliment…"

"You're not trying to compliment me, you're trying to meddle into things that are none of your business. What did you vibe about me?" Harry asked, threateningly making Cisco back away from the lab.

"Nothing."

"What did you vibe about me?" he asked again.

"Nothing. God. Why? What's there to vibe on?"

"Don't touch me, or my daughter. If you have questions, ask them. Otherwise, stay away from me and my daughter," Harry said, getting back towards his desk. Cisco then retreated towards the door, where Caitlin was waiting for him.

* * *

About an hour later, Barry had called in everyone, to the testing area. Apparently, he had found a way to draw out Zoom, without Light. So, Kara and Harry when downstairs with the rest of the team, in hopes of figuring out what he found.

While Joe and Cisco were fooling around with their card-board selves, Harry and Kara were typing on the computers, so they could check the information they needed, and Iris was behind them.

"You look just like Light… so you must be the infamous Linda…" Kara said, eyeing the young woman.

"What? Uh yeah, why?" Linda stammered, wondering what she was doing.

"Oh! Nothing…" Kara said, as she stopped eyeing the reporter.

"Here are gloves Cisco rigged up. They have the same powers Light does," Caitlin said, giving Linda the gloves.

"Don't worry, they are totally safe," Iris reassured her friend.

"Ish," Kara and Harry said, at the same time, making the group eye them. The two smirked at each other, once again saying the same thing at the same time.

"Ish?" Iris asked, confused.

"Oh, come on, it's gotta be believable, so they really do fire and explode things," Cisco said, from the new spot he had taken, near Iris, and he turned to Barry. "And you are gonna have to let her hit you with those blasts, once she gets the hang of it."

"Who exactly came up with this _terrible_ idea?" Joe asked, still sceptic.

"Okay, it's not a terrible idea. The suit can absorb the blasts," Cisco said, confident in the plan.

"For real, or ish?" Iris asked, looking at Cisco, and making Harry smirk at the lack of confidence the team had in Cisco, which made Kara glare at her father.

"What does a terrible idea look like to you, Cisco?" Joe asked.

"Okay, you know what? I like to think I can see the side of things, okay? Positivity people," Cisco added, now he was just defending himself for nothing, he had already lost.

Now, it was time for testing, Barry, with his mask still on, and Caitlin following them, Linda went on to test her new gloves. "All right, all right. So, just hit the ones of me, okay?" Barry instructed.

"Got it," Linda nodded, taking a few steps forward.

"Great," Barry exclaimed. Linda then mumbled something to herself, and got ready to fire. Taking a deep breath, the young woman started firing, but she lost control, and it fired on everywhere, hitting anything but the card-board Flashes.

"Uh, you know what, I'm just gonna adjust those a little. Screwdriver," Cisco said, as he found the tool he wanted, and hurried to Linda's side. "Coming! Coming. It's just…"

"Okay. So, um, do the opposite of that. And we'll have it," Barry said, and Caitlin raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence, until a cardboard version of Cisco fell on the ground, making some noise.

They started over, making an obstacle course, observing Linda's reflexes. When she was about to fire on the Flash card-board, her glove caught on fire, making her yell. Barry sped to the others, and took the fire extinguisher, turning the fire off. They continued until they had it well enough. In the end, when Barry was about to clap her hand, a beam was shot, breaking a few things, again.

"Okay, no offense to Linda, but there is no way she can pull this off," Caitlin said, as the team was gathering in the Cortex once more.

"Well, maybe if she didn't scream every time she fired," Harry said, also unsure.

"Yep! Linda had a rocky start, but she can pull this off. I know she can," Barry said, as she was adjusting his vest. "All right, did you find someplace near a breach where we don't have to worry about civilians getting in the way?"

"Yeah, there's a place by the docks that's usually deserted at night," Cisco confirmed, checking the monitor in front of him.

"Awesome. How are we doing with the speed-dampener?" He asked Caitlin and Harry, now.

"My tests indicate that it should work," Caitlin answered.

"It will work. I'll tune up Ramon's gloves, make sure they work better. Want to give me a hand?" he asked his daughter, who was next to him.

"Sure!" she said, and the two left.

"Okay, great," Barry said, as they were heading to the lab.

* * *

In the lab, a few minutes later, Harry and Kara were working on the gloves, making sure that their movements were precise, while Cisco was half paying attention to the computer he was working with. "Listen, Harry, I just want to bury the hatchet and say thank you for all your work," Cisco said, going near the Wells'.

"Your welcome," the man simply said back, continuing to work on the gloves.

"Can you-?" Cisco said to Kara, who reluctantly backed away, a little annoyed, and confused as to what Cisco was doing. "I think maybe the trigger mechanisms are just sticking," Cisco said, taking the bottle on the table. "I think it's just a little bit of…" he added, pouring a lot of liquid on the gloves.

"It's not the… don't. No, it does not…" Harry protested, and pulled back from the table.

"I'm just gonna clean this up really quick."

"Do not touch me!" Harry said, getting up, and pulling away from the meta.

"I'm just trying to help!" Cisco said, taking a few steps back, but his arm shoved the bottle, which poured on the table, making both men go and watch it, that was when Cisco gasped. Harry pulled away, cleaning his hand. "I'm sorry," Cisco apologized, before getting out of the lab.

"Dad?" Kara asked, concerned for her father.

"I'm okay, sweetie," Harry promised, turning his attention back to Kara, his youngest daughter. It was true, Kara had been a few months younger than Jesse, according to the records Clark showed him, proving his relation with the blond.

"Cisco seemed off before he left, do you think he vibed you? Do you think he saw Jess?" Kara asked, a little scared. "What if he did see her? What then? Our plans will be ruined… they might never help us again…"

"Kara," Harry said, placing his hands on her shoulders. It got annoying sometimes when she babbled like that. "It'll be fine, he probably didn't even see anything. Even if he did, there is nothing telling us that they won't help us find her."

"I'm scared, dad. I'm scared that we'll never find her again, and that they won't help us because we lied," Kara said, looking down.

"Hey… we'll find her. I'll do whatever it takes to get our family back together," Harry said, giving a big hug to the young blond.

* * *

It was night now, and the team was at the Cortex, monitoring Barry and Linda, making sure that they were ok. Kara had stayed behind, while Joe and Harry were in the field, for when Zoom comes, so they can take him down. They were all just waiting for things to play out. "I'm here to kill the Flash and no one can stop me!" they heard Linda yell out. It was part of the script they had rehearsed. "How's that?" she asked them, through the comes she had on, which she was messing with it.

"Uh, it's a little too much. Uh, stop messing with the earpiece," Cisco answered.

"Yeah, you don't want to dislodge it," Caitlin added.

"Right. You… you told me that. I'm sorry," Linda replied, looking around.

"No, no. You're doing great, Linda," Iris said.

"She also looks great, by the way," Kara said, passing by the monitors, and checking to woman out. The rest of the team looked at her in confusion. "What? You look great too," Kara added, winking at Caitlin, and Iris.

"Uh…" the two women looked at her, but only Caitlin seemed to eye her, up and down, then wink as well, before going back to work.

"And me?" Cisco asked, still sticking on that.

"Sorry," Kara shrugged. "I'm not into guys," she said, sitting down near a table.

"Ok… moving on…" Cisco said, and the group concentrated on the fake fight.

"I'm loyal to Zoom, so get ready to fry," Linda said, taking a fighting stance.

"Next time we're doing this, I'm writing better dialogue," Cisco said, eying the screen.

"Next time?" the three girls next to him looked at him in surprise. The fight went on, and Barry had to fake getting hit, because Linda shot to high, but they got around it. Barry got back up, and ran at her, but she hit him hard in the shoulders, making him cry out in pain. She then struck his back, making the speedster fall on a knee, and collapse on his back.

"Told you. Zoom, always wins," Linda said, taking his emblem. "You're okay, right?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, had to make it look good," Barry answered, so Linda went to the breach.

"Here it is, Zoom! I did what you wanted. Now bring me home!" she yelled, throwing the emblem in the breach.

* * *

It's been an hour, and Zoom has yet to come, but they still needed to stay put, in case Zoom came. In the Cortex, Cisco was looking at every security camera on site, making sure everything was good. "Are you sure that Zoom actually got the emblem?" Kara asked, getting a little sceptic.

"Yeah, of course he got it, why wouldn't he?" Cisco asked.

"Then why isn't he here?" she added, confused as to why Zoom wouldn't come.

"I don't know… I mean… it's exactly what he wanted," Cisco said, agreeing with the blond.

"My foot fell asleep, it's been an hour, and I landed in a ridiculous position," Barry complained.

"He's probably just waiting to see if you're really dead. Any minute now, he's gonna strike," Cisco told his friend, even if he wasn't sure if it was true himself.

"No," Barry said, as they watched him get up.

"I'm sorry. I probably screwed up somehow," Linda said, feeling guilty.

"No, Linda, you did great," Iris said, trying to make her feel better.

"Not enough… damn it!" Kara said, kicking the chair in front of her.

"What's up with you?" Caitlin asked, curious as to why the younger girl was so angry.

"Nothing… we just spent so much time on our Earth figuring out how to defeat Zoom, and failing, we actually thought that we could get him here… I guess we were wrong…" Kara said, kicking the chair again, before deciding to sit in it.

"Well, don't worry, we'll get him," Cisco said.

* * *

"Here you go," Cisco said, placing a new emblem on the suit. "It's like you think these things grow on trees or something."

"And we threw away the last one for nothing," Barry said.

"You've been going over this footage dozens of times, everything went exactly according to plan," Caitlin said, as she watched Harry, and Kara in his arms, looking at the security footage from later that night.

"If it had, Zoom would have shown up," Harry said, not even looking at the woman.

"Maybe Light was wrong. Maybe he can't see through the breaches, or maybe he finally decided to give up," Barry said, until his phone rang. "Hey, Iris, slow down, I can't understand you," he said, and Harry's meta-human app rang, and so did the alerts on the computers. "Zoom has Linda."

"He's on the roof," Cisco said, looking at the screen. Barry ran to his suit, and ran to the top of the building. The team didn't know what happened next, but all they knew, was that something was very wrong. When they went down, the team looked at the cameras, watching the confrontation between the two speedsters.

"Zoom cannot be human," Caitlin said, glaring at how Zoom looked.

"He is," Kara said, until Harry walked up.

"Or was," he corrected, making Kara turn to him, concern in her eyes.

"How the hell is Barry supposed to defeat that?" Cisco asked, concerned for his friend. They looked at the feed, and saw that Barry had ran off.

"Why is he running away?" Harry asked, confused.

"He's not. He's not scared," Cisco said, realization in his voice. "Oh. He's gonna thunderbolt him."

"What?" Kara asked, confused at the term.

"Jay taught him how to throw lightning," Caitlin answered, pride in her voice. Harry gave one last glance at the screen, before going to the lab right next to them. They looked, as Barry threw the lightning bolt, but were shocked, when Zoom ran up and caught it with his hands, throwing it back to Barry.

"You guys see that?" they heard Barry ask them.

"See him catch a bolt of lightning with his demonic claws? Yeah, I saw that," Cisco answered, impressed.

"Jay was right. He cannot do this alone," Caitlin said, scared for Barry.

"He's not alone," Harry said, adjusting his sniper gun with the speed-dampener.

"Run Barry," Caitlin told him, worried.

"No, I'm gonna see if Wells' speed-dampening serum works," Barry retorted. The two had a little exchange of words, until Barry ran off, followed by Zoom. Harry got out through the back door, so he could get a shot at him.

"How is Barry gonna match Zoom's speed?" Caitlin asked, still worried.

"Genius. He's not going to match it, he's gonna take out of the equation altogether," Cisco said, impressed at his friend's tactic.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

"Terminal velocity," Kara said, realizing what Cisco just said. "It's the highest velocity attainable by a falling object."

"Exactly," Cisco nodded, running to the monitor next to Caitlin.

"Falling through the air?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Yeah," Kara and Cisco nodded at the same time.

"Free-fall fight," Kara added.

"Their drag force equals the downward force of gravity, making the net force zero, making…" Cisco continued.

"Equal velocities. That is genius," Caitlin said, understanding what the two were talking about. The team watched, as the speedsters fell on the ground, and as Zoom punched Barry, repeatedly, until they all heard the sound of breaking bones. Zoom was about to administer another blow, but he was shot from behind, by Harry, but the speedster caught the dart. He took the dart, and the syringe Barry had, and struck him with both. Barry's vitals from the suit were going erratic.

"He's killing him," Caitlin said, watching as Barry's vitals got bad.

"Barry," Cisco whispered, feeling bad for his friend. Zoom then glared at Harry, before grabbing Barry, and running everywhere in town, before making a last stop towards S.T.A.R. Labs. The second Zoom stopped in the Cortex, Caitlin got up, in worry.

"Barry," she said, shocked to see him so weak.

"Harrison Wells," Zoom said, as the team gathered up together. Kara going to her father, scared he would take her, like he did Jesse. "You thought you could defeat me with this?" he asked, taking the mask off Barry's face.

"We made a mistake," Harry said, referring to both himself, and his daughter, which Zoom had known about, as well.

"Yes, a costly one," Zoom snarled, taking Barry's face closer to himself, so he could fake strike a vibrating hand to his chest, making the poor man's eyes wide. "Goodbye, Flash. You too weren't fast enough," he added, dangling Barry like a trophy, until he was shot in the neck with a speed-dampening dart, courtesy of Cisco, who came in with the gun Harry had earlier, causing him to yell in pain. Zoom took in out of his neck, before falling on the ground, but not for long, because soon enough, he was out the door.

"No. No!" Harry yelled, running out, mad that they didn't succeed in getting Zoom.

"Stay with me. Stay with me, Barry. Stay with me. Please, Barry. Please," Caitlin said, doing compressions.

* * *

After Barry was put in the medbay, and all hooked up, everyone was in the Cortex, waiting for Caitlin's prognosis. "This is all you. If Barry dies, you die!" Joe said, running up to Harry. Kara was too shaken to even react at that moment.

"Joe! Barry's vitals have stabilized. Let's let him go," Caitlin said.

"No, Caitlin."

"Why? What good does that do for Barry?"

"It's gonna help me," Joe said, and when Harry was going to walk back to his daughter, who was sitting not far, Joe pushed him back.

"Joe, stop!" Cisco yelled out. "Who's Jesse?" he asked, making everyone in the room turn to him. Kara got out of her shaking state, and looked up, worry all over her face, as she looked at her father.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter, I loved writing it! Again, I added a cliffhanger, I love'em, so here yah go! Please review if you have any comment on this chapter, or just want to write something about the chapter, please do!**

 **A/N 2: Again, I will write the announcement for the What if's one shots I was planning, already got two people who gave me summaries for stories, so if you have any ideas within the multiverse that you think I could write for you, don't hesitate to PM me or review this chapter! So, these one shots will only be based off of your ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers, it has been a while, college keeps my story writing process a little slow, but here I am! With a whole new chapter, and I hope you like it, as much as I loved writing it! Some moments will be more sentimental, and others will be more funny, read it to find out what happens!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Gorilla Grodd is Back

The second Cisco asked who Jesse was, Harry looked at him with worry and shock, while Kara came out of her shaken state to come to them, and look worried at her father. "How do…" Harry asked, unable to say anything else, until he walked pass Joe, and came to Cisco. "Jesse's my other daughter, Kara's sister and Zoom has her. You've… you did vibe me."

"Yes," Cisco nodded.

"What did you see?"

"I saw your daughter. She was with Zoom," Cisco answered, causing Harry to look up to Kara.

"Dad…" the blond said, unable to saw anything else.

"But she's alive?" he asked the meta. He was asking to make the blond feel a little better, and to make sure himself.

"Yeah," Harry then took several steps back, taking a deep breath. He was still so shaken that he didn't see Kara running up to him, giving her dad a big hug.

"Zoom sent you two here like the others? You kill the Flash and you get your loved one back?" Joe asked, getting mad, which caused Kara to squeeze her father.

"The only way we get Jesse back is if we capture Zoom. Do you understand? You love Barry. I love my daughters. And none of these children," Harry countered, patting his youngest on the shoulder, and gesturing to Barry in the medbay. "are safe as long as Zoom is here. We tried on our Earth to capture him. We failed. We figured we could bring him down here, with Barry's help. We were wrong. I'm just glad Zoom didn't take both my daughters, I wouldn't have been able to take it if he had," Harry said, leaving the Cortex with Kara following him. She couldn't stand being in there alone, scared that they would kick them out, and back to their Earth.

"Do you think they'll send us back home?" Kara asked her father, scared of that eventuality.

"I hope not, honey. Let's go work on that cure, shall we?" Harry asked, giving a one-armed-hug to his daughter, who nodded her head. She was a little worried all the power she had yet to learn to control before she used the gold-K would overwhelm her, but she knew her father would help her control it. Harry knew that Kara would have trouble control her abilities, so he would help her, but he didn't want her out in the field until she was more than ready. If without her powers, then she would need to train with her suit, or she trained her powers.

"Do you need more of my blood to test it on?" she asked, as they got into the lab.

"No, I got enough," Harry said, looking at the microscope.

"Hey, dad, I was thinking we could use the solar energy from my heat vision, and power the suit," Kara said, sitting next to her father.

"That could work, and use regular solar radiation to regulate it, and make sure it works properly, maybe add tiny solar panels," Harry agreed, and Kara nodded, finding the idea appealing.

It took about two weeks, but they finally got the recipe right, and all they needed was to test it. Barry had woken up, and was healing rather quickly, so they decided to do something about Zoom, and test the cure they cooked up. They walked into the Cortex, where the group was talking about Zoom. "Maybe Zoom's not coming back," Iris said, as they walked in.

"I highly doubt that," Kara said, stopping when they got in front of Caitlin.

"Which is why we are going to do something about it," Harry said, placing his bag over his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'do something about it'?" Caitlin asked, as the two Wells' walked to the back of the Cortex.

"We need access to your breach room and your speed canon," Harry said, turning his head to the doctor, and stopping in front of Cisco.

"Why is that?" Barry asked, from where he was in his wheelchair.

"Because, Barry, it's time to go home," Harry said, turning to the speedster.

"So, you show up on our Earth, you screw everything up, and now you want to go home. Sounds very familiar," Joe said, suspiciously.

"Again, that was not my dad, ok?" Kara said, turning to the police detective.

"We need to take care of Zoom once and for all," Harry said, form where he was now, near the medbay, and Kara followed him there.

"And get my sister back," Kara said, confidently, and Harry nodded.

"And get Jesse back," he said, smiling fondly at his younger daughter. "And before anyone else gets killed."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Barry asked, making the two Wells' turn to him.

"We'll think of something," Harry assured him, before turning to Cisco. "Ramon, if you'll escort me and my daughter to the speed cannon," he said, before turning and leaving the Cortex, Kara in tow.

"No, no. You two can't go through the breach," Caitlin said, stopping them in their course.

"Yeah, he can. Jay taught us how to send people," Cisco said.

"That's not what I mean," Caitlin said. "Look, if you two geniuses can figure out how to stop Zoom on your Earth, you can figure out how to do it here. We need you to stay here until we defeat Zoom, Dr. Wells, Kara."

"What we need, Dr. Snow, is to return home. We're gonna do that, with or without your assistance," Harry said, looking at everyone in the room, before turning, and leaving the Cortex.

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked, sitting on the chair, once they got back to their lab.

"Use that brain of yours and help me figure out how to stop Zoom?" Harry said, smiling fondly at the blond, who nodded her head, typing on the computer near her.

* * *

One night, while Kara was at the lab, working on stopping Zoom or whatever an 18-year-old tech genius did on her free time, Harry was at a bar, cap on his head, working on a map with all the breaches noted on it, trying to figure out which one he could use to get back home. Suddenly, someone come near him, and spoke up, making the man stop his work. "I'd stay away from the cheese curds. They're addicting," Caitlin said, making the man chuckle.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and guess that you're here without the consent of the rest of your fabulous team," Harry said, not even turning to her, and continuing his work.

"It's been difficult having you here," Caitlin said, taking a seat. "For all of us."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, because we're leaving," Harry said, still not looking up at her.

"We can help you save your daughter," Caitlin said, making Harry finally turn to her. "I know that's why you want to go home."

"Look, we made a big mistake coming here. Our plan was to get the Flash's help and use that help to stop Zoom. And that plan failed. We don't have another one. Except to go back home and face Zoom ourselves, although I would never let my daughter get into too much danger. She can help, but I won't let Zoom get too close to her. I'll ask the other superheroes for their help if I have to."

"So, let's say you go back to your Earth and fight Zoom. He will kill you. Both of you, even if you want to protect her. And then how does that help your older daughter? Look, the best way to save Jesse if for you to stay here. And work with us. As a team," Caitlin begged Harry.

"No. Now, please leave me alone, while I discover which of these breaches is gonna get me and my daughter home."

"You know, you're lucky Cisco and Professor Stein never figured out how to close all the breaches. Then, you'd be stuck here," Caitlin spat out, before getting up, and leaving.

"Wait," Harry said, making the doctor stop in her tracks. "We close the breaches. All of them except one. So, Zoom only has one way to get to this world," Harry said, circling the one under S.T.A.R. Labs.

"The breach at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Exactly. And then we set a trap."

* * *

In the meantime, Kara wasn't at the Labs, working on a way to stop Zoom, or any science thing, like her father thought. She had taken one of the custom-made cars STAR Labs owned, and went to take a walk around the nearest park, where she saw young people running at each other. She also saw a beautiful raven-haired girl around her age, walking in her direction. The blond eyed her up and down, seeing the other girl was doing the same to her.

Minutes later, the two girls were kissing in the alley between two restaurants, Kara's back pressed on a nearby wall, while the raven-haired one was kissing her neck, causing her to moan. "We should… go somewhere… more private…" Kara whispered, another moan escaping her mouth.

"My… my parents are out of town… for the week… we can go there," she said, between kisses, and Kara nodded, as the two ran to a house close by.

The two made sweet lady love for a while, touching each other lovingly. After that, they were laying on their backs, panting, and the bed sheets covering both their bodies. "The name's Lena, by the way," the raven-haired girl said, turning her head towards the blond.

"Kara. Nice to meet you," Kara said, also turning to the raven-haired beauty, a smile on her face.

"Likewise," Lena said, smiling at her as well. "Should we… exchange numbers? It's the first time I do something like this, I don't know what's supposed to happen after, you know, we do it."

"Well, I did it a few times before, and since I usually leave really quickly, there's never any time to exchange numbers, you know," Kara confessed, smiling.

"Why aren't you leaving right now?"

"Screw my dad," Kara said, and Lena laughed, and Kara leaned in, and kissed her again. "I can come back home later," the two started kissing again, and rolling over in the bed, making love once more.

The next morning, Kara woke up to her phone ringing. She took it out of her pants, and her eyes widened when she got the message from her father. "Crap…" she said, getting up from the bed, and quickly putting on her clothes, that were laying around in the room.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked, she woke up from the sounds Kara made.

"I got to go, my dad texted me, there's an emergency at home, and I have to go," Kara said, as she finished getting dressed. "I'm so sorry," she said, before leaving the house. Luckily, Lena's house was close to the restaurants, which were near the park, and close to the parking area where she parked the car. She quickly walked towards the parking lot, which was a 5-minute walk, if she was walked fast enough.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kara asked, as she entered the Cortex, where everyone was already gathered, all except Caitlin. "Dad texted, saying that there was an emergency, and Caitlin was kidnapped or something?" Everyone turned to her, and that was when she realized that she looked like a mess, since she never went to her room, and brush her hair.

"Where were you? One of the cars was missing, I was worried," Harry asked, worriedly.

"Euh… you know… just… fooling around…" Kara said, timidly.

"Not again, Kara…" Harry said, palming his face.

"Dad! Come on, I'm not doing anything I wouldn't do back home, so let's play that game where I come back home, and you pretend like it didn't happen. Besides, there is still this emergency you texted me for," she said, reminding everyone of why they were all gathered in the Cortex, by showing her phone in her hands.

"Right, so Grodd's back," Cisco said, from where he was sitting near Harry.

"Grodd? As in Gorilla Grodd, the telepathic gorilla?" Kara asked, looking shocked at everyone. The team looked at her in surprise. "What? I looked through your files," Kara said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and I'm continually amazed by the similarities between our two worlds," Harry said, looking at his daughter, before turning back to the screen.

"You got talking gorillas on your Earth, too?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Well…" Kara said, shrugging a little, and looking at her father.

"Yeah," Harry said, not turning to look at the detective.

"Oh. Remind me never to go there."

"Noted," Kara said, smirking a little.

"But why would this Grodd abduct Dr. Snow?" Harry asked, directing the question to Cisco.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. She was always so nice to him," Cisco said, confused.

"He mind-controlled two lab technicians to steal chemicals that enhance intelligence. He wants her for something," Joe told Cisco, who was looking at surveillance cameras in the sewers.

"Well, looks like he left his bachelor pad in the sewers," Cisco said, turning to Joe, Barry, Harry and Kara, sighing.

"Grodd's a big-ass gorilla. He can't just waltz through downtown in the middle of the day without anybody noticing," Joe said, confused.

"Right. And if there's been sightings, then we might be able to approximate his location," Harry said, thinking.

"I can call CCPD, they can access the tip hotlines. Send over files of Gordd's recent attacks," Joe said, making Harry nod.

"Good," Harry said, and Cisco looked back at his computer, before getting up.

"We got to get her back," Cisco said.

"We will," Kara said, confidently, turning to Cisco, before he left the Cortex. Harry and Kara left not long after, letting Joe be with Barry alone. "I can't believe they have a telepathic gorilla on this Earth," Kara said, as the two walked back to their lab.

"Don't evade that conversation, young lady, we're gonna talk later about those habits of yours," Harry said, as they walked in the lab Cisco walked in, earlier.

"How did Grodd become sentient?" Kara asked, sitting on a desk, while Harry was standing behind her.

"A few years ago, S.T.A.R. Labs had a contract with the military to research and awaken latent mind reading capabilities for 'interrogation purposes'," Cisco said, looking at something on his tablet.

"And I'm guessing Grodd was one of the test subjects," Harry said, and Cisco nodded.

"Right. But then, Dr. Wells shut down the program. And we all thought it was to save Grodd from all the crazy mind control experiments. But it was really so that Dr. Wells could use the accelerator explosion to create a 1,500-pound mind-controlling gorilla that he could manipulate," Cisco said, and while he talked, Harry sat at the desk, where his daughter had sat on, and started typing on the computer. "What kind of algorithm is that?" Cisco asked, looking at Harry's screen.

"It's an algorithm meant to extrapolate Grodd's location from places we know he's already been," Harry said, turning his attention to the meta.

"Well, well," Kara said, as they looked at the location determined by the algorithm.

"And there we have it," Cisco said, and he walked out of the lab, to let the rest of the team know what they found.

Harry and Kara walked to the entrance of the Cortex, Harry dressed in the Reverse Flash suit, and when Barry asked what their plan was, Harry spoke up. "We use me," Barry turned, and sped to the man, pushing him into the wall behind him.

"Dad!" Kara yelled. Good thing she carried one glove around in case of emergency, thanks to her new-found paranoia, so she aimed her repulsor at the speedster.

"That's Harry! That's the other Wells!" Cisco said, so Barry could lay off Harry.

"Barry…" Harry grunted, trying to miss, and Cisco and Kara tried to get Barry off the scientist, after the blond deactivated her glove, to help him out.

"Let him go. Let him go," Cisco told his friend, who backed off, letting the poor man breathe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Barry said, as Harry took deep breaths, and took off his cowl.

"You ok, dad?" Kara asked, going to her father, checking up on him.

"I found another suit in the Time Vault," Cisco said.

"I thought he was dead," Henry Allen said, walking closer.

"He's dead. This is Harrison Wells, and his daughter Kara, from Earth-2," Barry said, panting, and taking a few steps back.

"Earth-2?" Henry asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Barry promised.

"If we can get Harry to convince Grodd that he's Wells, that he's his father, maybe we can convince him to let Caitlin go," Cisco said, and after a moment, Barry nodded.

"I'm not gonna be able to help if anything goes wrong," Barry told Harry.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he answered.

"I'm coming with you, dad," Kara said.

"No, you're not," Harry said, turning to look at her.

"But dad! I can help you, if anything goes wrong. We have a way for me to help," the blond pleaded.

"I said no, and besides, it's untested, I'm not willing to get you in harm's way just because you want to test something out," Harry countered, and the others were confused at that conversation.

"I still have my suit. I got to use it somewhere," Kara said, still not backing down.

"I said no. I don't want you to get hurt… this isn't our usual villain, this is a telepathic gorilla, he could hurt you, and I have to do this alone," Harry said, and Kara stormed out, he didn't know where she would be. The man sighed. His overprotectiveness got the better of him, again, and he drove Kara away, again. It wasn't the first time the two got into an argument, but it was the first time it got that heated up. Kara had never gotten in the field, not really, she'd always help her father when he planned to go after Zoom, but she never got to go and fight with him, and she never argued because her suit was never fully functional. Her cousin and father were both highly against it. The only reason she even had the suit, was in case she needed protection, but she never got to wear it, all she did was work on it.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked, curious.

"Just her being a teenager," Harry sighed, and he looked at the others. "We should probably get going, Snow needs us."

"Ok, then, let's go," Cisco said, and the two walked out.

* * *

After she had stormed out of the hallway, Kara had gotten to her room, and sat on her bed, curled up in a ball, trying not to cry, but since she was all alone, she let her composer go, and started to cry. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she was drawn out of her state by Henry, who shook her shoulder. "Kara. Kara!" he said, trying to get her to calm down.

"What?" she finally asked, looking up at the doctor.

"It's your dad, something went wrong, Grodd knows that he's not the real Harrison Wells," Henry said, panic in his voice.

"Where's my dad?" Kara asked, snapping out of it very quickly the second he said that her father was in danger.

"He's still with Grodd, and he got Caitlin out of there with Cisco, but he said something that got Grodd to find out that he wasn't the Reverse Flash."

"I need to talk to him," Kara said, getting up, and running to the Cortex, where Barry was listening to what was going on. She went to the desks, and pressed on the microphones to talk to Cisco, who was wearing a commlink. "Cisco! Cisco!"

"Kara? I thought you stormed out!"

"I was in my room, Dr. Allen came in and told me what happened," Kara said, panic still in her voice. "Is my dad ok?" no response. "Cisco, is my father ok!?"

"He's fine, he finally got Grodd to think that he was the Reverse Flash again…" the coms bugged, but they heard some noises in the background, and Kara's heart skipped a beat.

"Cisco? Are you ok?" she asked, once she calmed down a little.

"Yeah, Harry's safe, a little hurt, but h'll be fine, we got him out of there, and he knocked Grodd out… we're all safe… we're coming back," Cisco said, and Kara took a long deep breath of relief, so happy that her father was safe, now.

"See you soon," Kara said, falling in the chair behind her.

"Yeah," Cisco said, and the communication was cut.

When they finally got back, Harry was immediately sent to the medbay by Caitlin, and Kara sat beside her father. "Thank you," Harry said, and Caitlin smiled at him. Kara was holding his hand a little tightly, though.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Caitlin said, grateful.

"Well… we're a team, right?" Harry said, and he patted his daughter's shoulder, looking back at her.

"I'm impressed," Barry said, from the doorstep, leaning against the wall. "I think we all are," he added, gesturing to the rest of the team, who were all near him.

"Yeah. We need to do something about Grodd," Joe told everyone, and Harry got up, causing his daughter to jump, and make sure he was ok standing.

"Like what?" Iris asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"Like, get rid of him for good," Joe answered, causing Caitlin to turn to him.

"You want to kill him?" she asked, shocked.

"Considering how many people he's killed? Yeah," Joe answered her.

"This isn't Grodd's fault. He's only like this because Wells made him this way," Caitlin tried to explain his actions.

"Yes, but Cait, he kidnapped you and you could have died," Barry interjected.

"You didn't see what I saw. Grodd's getting smarter. He's lonely and sad. He wants more aps like him," Caitlin said.

"What are you saying? He wants kids?" Cisco asked, confused. "Cause I'm pretty sure one telepathic Grape Ape is more than enough for this city," causing Harry and Kara to look at one another, and they both nodded, and then Harry took a shirt from next to him.

"We know somewhere we could send him," Harry said, putting the shirt on.

"What are you talking about?" Cisco asked, confused.

"When the singularity exploded, we discovered the breach in S.T.A.R. Labs. I ran similar tests, with Kara's help, and discovered the same thing, 51 additional breaches," Harry said, taking everyone out of the medbay, and to the computers.

"The only difference being, the breaches in Central City are scattered all throughout the city, whereas their counterparts in our world, most definitely are not," Kara added, while her father, wrote a code on the computer.

"And you two know where they lead?" Cisco asked, turning his head between the two Wells'.

"Well, I was in the process of figuring all that out, while I thought Kara was here running tests on stuff," Harry said, Kara looked down, and the man turned to smirk at Caitlin. "When Dr. Snow so gallantly convinced me to stay. But if I'm correct, this breach is gonna get Grodd as close to home as he's ever likely to get," Harry added, showing everyone a map of the breaches, causing the team to turn and look at them.

"Ok. Even if you are right, how do we bait Grodd to go through it?" Joe asked, sceptic.

"My son will do it," Henry said, confidently. "Won't you, Flash?" Barry looked at his father, and nodded.

* * *

Some of the team was out, and went to the breach sight, and Caitlin would be the bait. Now, Caitlin was waiting for Grodd to come to her, as she was in front of the tour where he placed his lair. "Grodd!" Caitlin yelled out, figuring that it was the best way to get the gorilla out of his hideout.

" _Caitlin_ ," and she was right, since he jumped in front of her, and as soon as he was on the ground, Barry, in full Flash outfit, grabbed Caitlin and took her far away from Grodd. " _Flash._ "

"You want Caitlin Grodd, you're gonna have to catch me first," Barry said, and he ran out, pushing Grodd to run after him.

"So Barry is gonna lure Grodd in front of the breach," Henry said, trying to summarize the events that would follow.

"Yep. And once he gets him to the right spot, Cisco's gonna blast him into Earth-2, with his thingamajig," Joe said, not sure what the technical words were, causing Iris and Kara, who was once again left in the Labs for her protection by her father, to chuckle.

"Speed cannon," they said at the same time.

"Well exactly," Joe said, still confused, causing Henry to chuckle, this time.

"Well, things have gotten a lot more complicated since I got out of prison," Henry said, trying not to get overwhelmed by the chain of events.

"Man, you have no idea," Joe said, and Iris chuckled.

* * *

" _Cisco? Almost there, are you ready?_ " Barry's voice could be heard through the coms.

"I'm in position," Cisco told his friend.

"Now, once you turn on the Speed Cannon, the quark matter will stabilize, stretching the breach about so big, so anywhere within this circle will suffice," Harry said, using a spray paint to make the circle. The two walked away, waiting for Barry run in. "Right on time," he said, when Barry came to a halt near the circle.

"Ok, come on," Barry whispered, waiting for Grodd to come. "I don't have eyes on Grodd. Does anyone see him?" Barry asked, looking around. About a few seconds later, Grodd jumped at Barry, who sped behind the giant gorilla.

"That's a big gorilla," Harry said, shocked at how big the gorilla was.

" _Where is Caitlin?_ " Grodd demanded, looking at Barry, and psychically attacking him, showing him his worst memory, when Zoom broke his back, making him freeze. Grodd used the distraction to punch the speedster.

* * *

"Oh, my God," Iris said, putting a hand on her mouth, as they watched the surveillance cameras of breach sight.

"Get up, Barry," Henry said, trying to push his son into getting up.

* * *

" _Where is Caitlin, Flash?_ " Grodd asked, placing his paw on Barry's chest, forcing him to the ground.

"Right here," Caitlin said, coming closer to Grodd.

"No, no…" Barry said, looking towards his friend.

"You need to let him go, Grodd," Caitlin pleading, trying to reach him.

"Flash is my enemy. Now, you too," Grodd said, shock and hurt in his voice, that the only person who was ever nice to him was now his enemy.

"No," Caitlin said, taking a few steps forward. "He was trying to save me from you. We didn't understand what you wanted, but now we do. I can give you what you want. I can give you a home. You just have to trust me," Grodd looked at Caitlin, then at Barry, and then slowly took his paw off the hero, and walking towards Caitlin.

"Alright, here he comes," Harry said, while Grodd continued walking to Caitlin, and Barry stumbled to his feet. "Ready to flip the switch," when Grodd was in the circle with Caitlin, Cisco flipped the switch, which slowly made the breach appear. "Now, Barry," he said, and while the breach was forming, Barry ran to the circle, and grabbed Caitlin, so she wasn't swallowed by the breach with Grodd. When the breach appeared, Grodd was slowly being pulled to it. "Full power," Harry told Cisco.

"It is," Cisco said, as they looked at Grodd, who was fighting the pull of the breach.

* * *

Henry and the other watched the feed, and Henry went to the mic. "Barry, you can't let Grodd get free. Conquer your fears, son, believe in yourself" he said, and they saw Barry run backwards.

"What is he doing?" Kara asked, as they saw Barry ran off, and after a while, run back towards the breach sight.

"He's doing the supersonic punch!" Iris said.

* * *

Barry ran back, and went to Grodd, punching him in the chest, to push him into the breach. "Come on, come on, come on," Barry whispered, hoping Grodd gets in the breach. It took a few more minutes, but the blue portal finally disappeared, the giant gorilla with it, causing many sighs within the team.

* * *

Back in the Cortex, Henry and Joe hugged, relieved that it worked, and Iris and Kara high-fived from where they were sitting.

* * *

Cisco, back at the breach sight, walked back to his friend. "Welcome back, Flash," Cisco said, high-fiving him.

"Thanks, bro," Barry said, grinning wildly.

.

.

.

After they finished packing everything up and heading back to the Labs, the whole team was now gathered in the Cortex, the Reverse Flash Suit in the middle of the room. "I can't believe something good finally came from that suit," Caitlin said, relieved it was now over.

"The first, and the last," Barry said, turning towards the suit.

"That thig still gives me the creeps. We should destroy it," Cisco said, from where he was, leaning on the desks.

"Let's do that, but see if you can figure out how to get it back on this ring first," Barry said, holding up the Reverse Flash Ring in his hand, and throwing it to Cisco, who caught it with ease. "It might be nice to have something like that instead of carrying a bag all the time."

"I can help you with that," Harry said, from where he and his daughter were standing, a little away from the rest of the team. The other looked at him with a weird look when he said that. "What? I know a thing or two about microtechnology," he smirked.

"Yeah. You know a thing or two about a lot of things," Cisco said.

"Well, as long as what he knows keeps my son and these good people safe. The more you know the better," Henry said, going up to the two scientists from Earth-2. "Pleasure to meet you, Harrison, Kara. Again," he added, shaking both their hands.

"Dr. Allen," Kara nodded, returning the hand shake with her own.

"Good to see you," Henry added looking at Caitlin, who waved at him, with a smile. "Cisco," he said, walking past him on his way out of the Cortex, following his son.

"Yeah, let's go," Barry said.

"Take care," Cisco said, smiling at the man as well. When the two were out of the Cortex, Caitlin walked to Harry and Kara.

"So, Dr. Wells, Kara, this place on your Earth that we've sent Grodd, what is it, exactly?" Caitlin asked, curious. Harry looked at his daughter, and the two nodded.

"It's a refuge where gorillas subjected to lab experiments, like Grodd," Kara said, while her father placed a drive on a computer, showing a map of all the Earth-2 breaches, and showing files on the screens. "can roam freely," she finished, as they all looked at one of the screens, which showed a breach in Africa, which was the breach where Grodd was sent in.

"I know it's for the best, but still I feel like I betrayed him," Caitlin told Cisco.

"No, don't say that. You didn't betray him. You gave him a better life," Cisco said, reassuring his friend. After Caitlin nodded at him, a genuine smile on her face, they turned back to the Wells'. "I still don't understand, though. I…" Cisco told Harry, confused. "Why do the breaches on our Earth lead to different places on yours?"

"We don't know yet, Ramon." Harry said, taking the drive out of the computer.

"But what we do know," Kara said, turning to Caitlin and Cisco. "Is that we have to close them all," she said, smirking at her father.

"And we don't know how to do that," Harry said.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore. Any of it," Caitlin told them. "Together, we defeated Grodd. And if we stay that way, we will figure out how to close the breaches, get Zoom, and get you Jesse back," Caitlin said, looking at both father and daughter.

"Thank you," Harry said, while Kara just nodded.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the team, and all of Central City and beyond, a new menace was finding its way to them, on a boat, and this Savage will get what he wants, by any means necessary.

 **A/N 1: Who might be this unknown menace, coming to Central City? And do you think some friends from a certain city will help? Review if you know who I'm talking about? (Kind of gave it away, though). Well, if you have any thoughts on the chapter, you can review, and if you have something for my What Ifs story, you can PM me or review any story with a summary of what you want me to write!**

 **A/N 2: Also, I KNOW! I never wrote a chapter this long, but I might write more long chapters, we'll see, but for this one, I got really inspired. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers, I know, this is a quick update compared to the other ones, but I promise you, this one is a good one. Like you guys probably guessed, our favorite immortal madman Vandal Savage is back to reck the lives of our favorite reincarnated Egyptians. This story is based on our Earth 2 friends' point of view, so most encounters with Savage won't be seen on here, but they will still happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still nothing**

Chapter 6: Legends

Barry was in the treadmill room, while Harry and Caitlin were looking at him through the window, and watching the speedometer, and his vitals on the computers. "He just hit 1375mph," Caitlin informed the man.

"What's the fastest Barry's run," Harry asked, curious to see if Barry was improving.

"A little over Mach 2, when he ran back in time."

"That's not good," Harry said, before pressing on a bouton to speak to Barry in the other room. "That's good, Barry," Harry told him, and the speedster stopped running. "We have our work cut out for us," Harry told Caitlin, right before Barry entered the room.

"I'm not getting faster, am I?" Barry asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Well-" Caitlin started, but she was cut by Harry.

"No. You're not," the man said, not even looking at either of them.

"Dad!" Kara said, from the Cortex, she seemed annoyed by how he spoke, and the comment made Caitlin smirk a little.

"All right. Well, let's fix this, right?" Barry asked, ignoring the younger girl's comment. "I mean, I can't beat Zoom at this speed. It felt like I was standing still next to him."

"Oh, that's because you practically were," Harry said, and at that moment, Kara entered the room.

"What my dad was trying to say was-" Kara was about to say something, but her father cut her off.

"That was exactly what I meant. Zoom is at least three, four times faster than you at this point," he said, making Barry sigh, and Kara look at her father in annoyance.

"How is he so much faster than Barry is, and Jay was?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Physiology, form, strength. Could be a number of things. Attitude, diet..." Harry said, and Barry gave him a look at that last part.

"Ok. Well, there's gotta be something we can do about it. So, let's just figure it out. Fast. Ok?" Barry asked, when his phone rang. "All right, I gotta go. I'm meeting Patty. I'll see you. Thank you," Barry added, before leaving the Labs. When he was gone, Caitlin gave Harry a look.

"So how are we gonna help Barry?" she asked, confused. "I'm out of ideas, and we've tried everything you suggested."

"Well, not everything," Harry said, making his daughter look at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

That night, there was an incident at Jitters, where Cisco and his girlfriend, Kendra, were having their date, and Barry had to save them. Cisco accidentally revealed Barry's identity in front of her, so now, they were in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs, revealing some more things to Kendra. "I can't believe you're the Flash," she told Barry. "And that you work with the Flash," she told Cisco, excited.

"Yeah. Let's keep that on the DL," Cisco said, chuckling a little.

"This is the same knife that was used to kill the men at the docks," Barry said, looking at the knife he had brought with him, the same one that would have killed Cisco if it wasn't for him. "The residue's a perfect match."

"So it is the same guy," Joe said.

"Definitely. But the thing is, these blades are old. Centuries old," Barry said, disbelief in his voice.

"Do you have any idea why this guy would be after you?" Iris asked Kendra.

"No. I've never seen him before in my life," Kendra answered, clearly confused.

"Well, he was certainly acting like he knew you," Cisco said. "He kept calling her Priestess Chay-Ara."

"That's Coptic," Kara said, looking at them, from where she had been standing, near the medbay.

"You mean Egyptian?" Caitlin asked, turning to her.

"Yup," Kara answered, popping up the 'p'.

"Well, I grew up in Wisconsin and I've never even left the States, so…" Kendra said, even more confused.

"This guy, he's clearly incredibly dangerous," Barry said, pleadingly, to Kendra. "So I need you to at least let us try to protect you."

"I can put a detail on her," Joe suggested.

"You didn't see this guy, Joe," Cisco said, turning his head to the police detective. "No offense, but I don't think a cop is gonna be able to protect her."

"No, but we do have a few friends who can lend a hand," Barry said, looking between Cisco and the others. "But we're gonna have to leave Central City."

"And go where?" Kendra asked, curiously, now.

* * *

After they left the Cortex, Harry and Kara were arguing, again. "But I want to go! And the team can protect me!" Kara argued. "Besides, I've always wanted to meet the Green Arrow and his team!"

"No! We need to test the cure you wanted to make, and we need to find a way to help Barry get his speed back," Harry answered.

"Fine! But if they need all hands on deck, I'm going with them, even if you don't want to! They might need more tech support, and it could be fun to help investigate this further," Kara said, as her last word.

"Ok, but only if you go as tech support and not on the field, and _only_ if they need you," Harry caved, making the girl smirk.

"But if the cure works?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"Only tech support."

"Ok."

* * *

While Cisco and Barry went to Star City with Kendra, Caitlin and the others stayed behind at S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin went into the Cortex to find Harry working on something in the medbay. "What are you working on?" she asked, as she entered the room.

"This is a formula meant to increase a speedster's velocity that I've been developing since Zoom showed up on my Earth," Harry said, not even turning around to look at the woman. "Ironically, this was meant to help out Jay Garrick," Harry said.

"You want to give Barry a drug to make him run faster?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Temporarily enhance the Speed Force in his system, yes."

"So you are trying to make nitrous oxide for speedsters."

"Good analogy. Yes, I tried. Five times I've tried, five times I've failed. That's what you get when your background is technology and not biochemistry."

"Why not ask Kara? She seems good in biochem."

"She didn't know I tried to make it, until after Jesse was taken, and she was in school, I couldn't ask her help while she was in her studies. And right now, she's working on other things, like the cure you helped me with."

"Well, then, you are lucky I am here."

"What does that mean?"

"I can help you, now. You've been thinking of this as a mechanical problem, not a biochemical one."

"And what does that mean?"

"When a speedster runs, they consume an extraordinary amount of oxygen. So we just need something to give an extra boost if oxygen during that time," Caitlin said, while typing on the computer.

"Like an oxygen generator."

"Exactly! So we just need a chemical that's rich in oxygen, that would release it as a nearly pure gas as it decomposes," Caitlin said, writing it down on a sheet of paper that was lying around. "Something like sodium chlorate. Then, all we need is heat to release the oxygen."

"Which a speedster generates naturally in the form of lightning."

"I think something like this just might work," Caitlin said, showing her find to Harry.

"You think you can help me figure it out?"

"I can certainly try," Caitlin said, smiling at Wells.

* * *

About two hours later, Caitlin and Harry were still working on the speed-enhancing drug. "I think I did it," Caitlin said, standing up, and looking at her work.

"What do you know, Snow. I think you did do it," Harry said, impressed at the doctor's work. At that moment, Jay Garrick entered the Cortex, and saw what they were working on.

"Velocity-6?" Jay asked, reading the name of the drug on the computer.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed, looking at him.

"This is what was so urgent, Harrison? You get me to come here so I can take your speed drug?" Jay asked, suspiciously, and angrily.

"That's right," Harry said, pointing at him.

"You knew about this?" Jay asked Caitlin, hurt.

"Of course she did. She figured it out," Harry said, proudly.

"Uh…" Caitlin hesitated. "I thought this was to help Barry," she said, confused.

"It is to help Barry. Which is why we need to do test runs on subjects who once had the Speed Force in their system," Harry said, gesturing to Jay.

"Speed Force doesn't work like that. It's not something you can create in a lab," Jay argued.

"How do you think you became the Flash, Garrick? By me and a lab. Science is what did this to you, to Barry, to Zoom," Harry said. "And science is what we need to stop Zoom and this is our only option."

"Find another one! Speed Force can't be replicated or enhance. It's a living thing. It's a gift that was given to me," Jay said, getting angrier, causing Harry to scoff and turn around. "That drug, you have no idea what it's gonna do. I'm not letting another one of your experiments mess with me again, Harrison. You find someone else to be your guinea pig."

"Jay!" Caitlin pleaded, when he was about to leave, but he turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Caitlin, keep that serum away from Barry," Jay told her, before leaving the Cortex. She turned around, and saw Harry take his cap, and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, confused.

"To pick up what we need. And I'll go get what my daughter needs to make her cure, at the same time," he said, turning to her.

"Wait! Jay just said we shouldn't give it to Barry."

"We're gonna de what we need," he said, before leaving the room. He went to where Kara was making adjustments to the cure, and get what she needed. "How is it going?" Harry asked, as he entered the lab.

"Not too good, I had to redo most of it… since, no offense to Caitlin, she doesn't know my physiology, and you aren't that good in biochem, so there were a few problems…" Kara said, not even turning to look at him.

"Are you…?" Harry asked, getting closer to see what she was doing.

"Taking the data you got from the sample of my blood and tracked down the radiation signature back to its source and isolated it to reverse engineer the Gold-K? Yes," Kara said, smirking at her father, who looked at her with pride.

"Do you know what you need to make it? I was going to get what I needed for V-6, so I thought I could get what you needed as well," Harry said, sitting down next to his daughter.

"Wait… last I checked, you had stopped with V-5? You continued working on the speed drug?" Kara asked, and Harry nodded, so she continued working on what she was doing, before writing something on a piece of paper and giving it to her father.

"What is that?"

"What I'll need to make Dark-K," Kara said, smirking, and when she saw the confusion in Harry's face, she added. "That's what I called the reverse engineered version of Gold kryptonite."

"I'm proud of you," Harry said, hugging Kara before leaving the room. "See you later."

* * *

When Harry had finished loading up the car he had used to get to a lab and take what he needed for the V-6 and for Kara's cure, he looked around and closed the trunk of the car, to make sure no one was there, before getting back at S.T.A.R. Labs. However, he didn't see Detective Patty Spivot spotting him from where she was, nearby.

* * *

When he got back to the Cortex, Harry made the formula thanks to the design he and Caitlin made, and now, he was placing it in a syringe, while Caitlin looked at him. "We can't use that serum on Barry," she said, concerned.

"That's up to him, isn't it?" Harry asked. "If Barry wants to stop Zoom, this is what he needs."

"Jay said it could hurt Barry," Caitlin countered.

"Well, Jay's a coward."

"Jay's a scientist who knows a lot about speedsters."

"You're a scientist, Snow. You've been watching Barry, you know he's nowhere near as fast as he needs to be. This other mentor, this other Harrison Wells, did not want him to reach his full potential. I do."

"You know, you're really starting to sound a lot like him," Caitlin said, leaving the room. A few minutes later, Harry heard footsteps, and an unknown voice coming from behind him.

"Put your hands in the air," the woman said, making Harry turn around.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're under arrest," she continued, aiming her gun at him. "Dr. McGee was right. She did see you."

"Christina McGee?"

"At Mercury Labs. You're Harrison Wells."

"Yes, I'm Harrison Wells. I'm not the Harrison Wells-" Harry was about to continue, but she cut him off.

"Stop! You move closer and I'll shoot!" the woman warned.

"Give me that-" Harry said, taking a few steps closer, but the woman shot him in the left shoulder. At that moment, they heard something fall at the entrance of the Cortex, and Kara was running straight for them.

"Dad?" she asked, seeing him stop in his tracks and falling on the ground. "Dad! No!" she yelled, running up to him. At that moment, Caitlin walked in, and saw what was going on.

"Oh, my God! What have you done!" Caitlin said, before bending down next to Kara, and looking at her. "I'll help him, just give him some space, ok?" she asked, softly, and the younger girl nodded, getting up, tears in her eyes. "Harrison! Harrison Wells, stay with me," Caitlin continued, doing compressions.

"Why did you shoot him!?" Kara asked, and she looked like she was about to shoot the detective with her glove that she had yet to activate.

"I thought that was a gun. I'm sorry. I'll call 911," she said, apologetically.

"No! Don't" Caitlin quickly said, turning to her.

"Why?"

"Because this- Didn't Joe West explain this to you?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"No."

"Just call Joe!" the doctor said.

"Ok," she said, going on her phone, and dialing Joe's number.

* * *

The second Joe entered the Cortex, he went to Caitlin. "How's he doing?"

"He's losing oxygen," Caitlin said, and he looked at the man in the bed, at his partner, Patty, and at Kara, who was about to get ready to jump her. "And I won't be able to control Kara forever," she said, and it was true, Kara was glaring at Patty, her hand over her bracelet, ready to activate it and shoot whoever got in her way. She'd need a sedative to calm her if things got worse. He then looked back at his partner.

"I need you to leave." he ordered Patty, pointing at the other detective.

"Joe, I-" Patty said, but was cut off by Joe.

"Patty, go. For your own safety, cause I have a feeling that if you don't leave, that young girl is going to get really pissed off," Joe said, pointing at Kara, then at the exit. Patty reluctantly left, and it seemed to immediately calm the younger girl down. Joe then gave his attention back to Caitlin and Wells.

"There's a bullet in a branch of his pulmonary artery that's blocking off most of the blood flow from the left lung," Caitlin said, worried.

"Are we able to get the bullet out?"

"Not without causing too much damage," Caitlin said, causing the blond girl to flinch at those words. "I need Jay's help," Caitlin added, and Joe nodded, taking his phone out and leaving Caitlin to do her work.

* * *

While they were waiting for Jay, Caitlin continued to monitor Harry's vitals, until they started going crazy. "Now what?" Joe asked, and Caitlin went to check on it.

"His systolic pressure's dropping. He's gonna code," Caitlin said, and she heard a small whine and saw Kara crying, unable to stop herself from using Joe as emotional support. At that moment, Jay walking it the room, concerned, as he looked at everyone in the room.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"There's a bullet in his pulmonary artery," Caitlin answered, while he walked closer.

"Can you close the wound if I get it?"

"Yes."

"How are you gonna do that?" Joe asked, confused, as he held Kara close to him, like he did with his daughter when she was upset. Caitlin gave Jay a syringe. "What is that?"

"It's a serum, called Velocity-6. It could give Jay temporary speed," Caitlin said. "He can phase through Dr. Wells' chest, and remove the bullet."

"Yeah. But I told you, I have no idea what's gonna happen if I use that," Jay said, hesitantly.

"It's our only option," Caitlin said, pleadingly. "If you don't do this, Dr. Wells will die," Caitlin added, which caused Kara to squeeze Joe even more than she already was. Jay nodded and grabbed the serum, and injected it in his bloodstream, causing him to grunt a little. Carefully and groaning, Jay started to vibrate his hand.

"It's working," Joe said. With a lot of difficulty, Jay continued to vibrate his hand, and took the bullet out of Harry's shoulder, causing his vitals to go back to normal, slowly.

"BP and oxygenation is rising. Blood flow's returning to his lungs," Caitlin said, looking at Harry's vitals. "Thank you," she told Jay. Kara released Joe from her embrace, and started to cry again, but tears of joy, this time. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her stress levels still up. She went to see Caitlin, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Can you give me a sedative, I don't think I'll be able to sleep normally if I don't."

"Sure," Caitlin said, giving her a syringe with the sedative in it. Kara nodded at the doctor, and took a bed in the medbay, before injecting it into her, causing her to fall asleep instantly.

* * *

About an hour later, Harry woke up in the middle of the Cortex, gasping for air. "Dr. Wells, you're gonna be ok," Caitlin asked, relief in her eyes.

"That's good news," he said, looking at the doctor.

"You will probably be very sore for a little while, though."

"Sore's better than dead," he said, causing her to smile a little.

"Yes, it is," she nodded.

"Where's Kara? I heard her before everything turned black," Harry said, worried.

"She's in the medbay. After you were shot, she almost attacked Patty, and cried for a while. Even gripped onto Joe, until she knew you were safe. I gave her a sedative an hour ago, she should be fine, soon," Caitlin assured him, and the scientist nodded a thank you at Caitlin, before she left. When she did, Harry turned to Jay.

"How you doing, Garrick?"

"Your serum is out of my system. And I will never take it again," Jay said, before turning to leave.

"Jay," Harry called out, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by keeping that Velocity-6 away from Barry," Jay said, before leaving the Cortex.

* * *

Harry stayed there for another hour or so before he heard a groan coming from the medbay, and footsteps coming his way. "Hey Kara," he said, smiling at his daughter.

"Dad!" Kara said, running up to him "You're ok!" she didn't hug him, though, afraid of hurting him.

"A little sore, but I'll live. Did you make the cure?" Harry asked, and Kara nodded. "You tested it yet?"

"Yeah… but it didn't work, so I looked that the formula," Kara said, giving him the tablet she carried everywhere with her.

"Did you-?" Harry asked, looking at the code, impressed.

"Take the data you got from the sample of my blood and tracked down the radiation signature back to its source and isolated it to reverse engineer the Gold-K? Yes," Kara said, smirking at her father, who looked at her with pride.

"I'm proud of you," he told her, and Kara smiled, a tear rolling on her cheek.

"Thank you, dad," Kara said.

"I love you, sweaty," Harry said, and Kara smiled.

"Love you too, dad," Kara said, and at that moment, Caitlin came back to the Cortex, her phone in hand. "Is everything ok?" Kara asked, worried at the look on the doctor's face.

"That was Cisco, he, Barry and Oliver want everyone available to help track down Savage," Caitlin said, and Kara turned to her father.

"Go," he told her.

"But… don't you need someone to be with you?" Kara asked, worried. "I don't to leave you here while you're hurt."

"It's fine, Kara, just bring what you need, and don't forget, I'm always with you," Harry said, holding up his hand do his heart. "And besides, they need your genius to track that sociopath down. But be careful."

"Thank you, dad, I will," Kara said, leaving the room with Caitlin, going to get what she needed from her room, and the lab. She didn't forget to take her bracelets, just in case she needed them.

* * *

Now, she was in the back of a van, with Mr. Diggle and Caitlin in the front, and Kendra and Carter in the back with her. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, as she was working on her tablet, checking if she had done ok with her cure. When they pulled over to a farm house, Kara got out with the other in the van, and heard a part of what Thea Queen A.K.A Speedy said. "Feels like I've seen this in a movie somewhere," she kept walking closer to the others.

"We need a secure location," Oliver Queen said, and Kara was internally fangirling, she had followed the work of the Arrow on her Earth, even though he wasn't Oliver, she was still happy to see that there was also one on this Earth.

"What's wrong with S.T.A.R. Labs?" Caitlin asked, as she walked to him, a case in hand. Kara was behind the doctor, her tablet and equipment in hand.

"Well, I mean, absolutely nothing if you forget about the revolving door you guys installed so the bad guys can come and go as they please," Oliver said, making the blond smirk.

"Remind me again what happened to _your_ old lair, or the one before that?" Caitlin asked, as everyone gathered together.

"Well, lair number 1 was compromised by the police, and… I will stop helping," Felicity Smoak said, as she started babbling. Kara then took the opportunity to come up to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen? Hi, it's an honor to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Kara said, then looked around at the rest of Team Arrow. "Not that I haven't heard anything about the rest of you…"

"Oh, god…" Thea said, smirking, and looking at Felicity.

"It's like looking in a mirror…" Felicity added.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Oliver asked. Kara had only been introduced to the ones in the van with her, so the others didn't know her yet.

"I'm… um…" Kara didn't know how to answer that.

"She's a new member of our team," Caitlin said. "Remember when we told you about the other Earth? Well she is Dr. Wells' daughter, Kara, who came with him to stop Zoom."

"Ok, moving on… Savage only let Barry and I live because he felt Kendra start to emerge as Hawkgirl and went after her. He could sense her and Carter's presence. We don't need to make it easier on him by staying in the city limits," Oliver said, as they got to the house.

"I bet you wish you were staying at your mother's place now," Diggle told Laurel Lance, or Black Canary, who nodded, while they followed Oliver inside.

* * *

"We need to find a way to neutralize Savage's advantage," Oliver said, once they had all entered, and he placed his duffle bag on the table. He then turned around and saw Barry enter the house with some equipment, with Cisco following behind. "Barry, you're late."

"Sorry. It turns out, it's not easy finding the ass end of nowhere," Barry said, smirking at his friend.

"Yeah, for real. The roaming charges alone are gonna bankrupt me," Cisco said, looking at his phone.

"We're discussing how to take away Savage's newfound power," Oliver said, as he and Felicity stayed to talk with Barry and Cisco, while the others were looking around, and placing equipment everywhere.

"And his magic stick thing," Felicity added, confused.

"Yeah, staff if Horus," Carter corrected her, while he was placing some things in the dining area.

"Well, it's protected by some kind of energy field," Barry said, leaning on the doorframe. "I couldn't lay a finger on it."

"Maybe wear mittens next time," Felicity said, as Caitlin came closer to the conversation.

"What if we made some sort of insulation gauntlets," Caitlin said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, the magnetic shielding could disrupt the-" Cisco said, as he was cut off by not only Felicity, but Kara as well, who came closer, hearing them talk about building something.

"The staff's magnetic polarity," the two said at the same time, making Felicity turn to the other blond.

"Sorry, couldn't help but hear the conversation, but I can help with that," Kara added, smiling.

"Yeah, she's really good in mechanical engineering," Cisco nodded, and they all went to work on that.

"Well, while the geek squad works-" Oliver said, coming closer to Barry.

"Heard that honey!" Felicity said, from where they were, on their way to build the gauntlets.

"While they work to get the staff away from Savage, we need to know everything there is to know about him," Oliver said, making sure everyone heard him around the house.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver asked the others to meet up in the kitchen. "24 hours," Oliver told everyone.

"Until what?" Kendra asked, confused.

"Until we are supposed to hand you and Carter over to Savage, or-" Oliver said, and was cut off by Carter, who apparently knew the routine.

"Savage lays waste to Central City," Carter said, making Oliver nod. "We've been through this before. 1887, the Huang He Floods, Savage killed nearly two million people to get to us. And he did."

"We weren't helping you then. We are now. We have 24 hours to come up with a workable plan," Oliver said.

"No, this is insane," Kendra said. "My life isn't worth millions of people's lives," she said, before storming out of the room.

"Kendra," Carter said, trying to get her to come back, which she didn't, so he went after her. "I'll talk to her."

"Yeah," Oliver whispered.

"Hey, I got this," Cisco said, stopping Carter in his tracks.

"I said, I'll talk to her," Carter argued, and left the house to go after Kendra.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we just toss him over to Savage?" Cisco asked, annoyed.

* * *

A few minutes later Cisco and Kara went back to working on the gauntlets. "You think they'll work?" Kara asked, as she was typing on a computer, looking at the data for the gauntlets.

"I hope they will," Cisco said, working on them. At that moment, Oliver entered the workshop.

"How are the gloves coming?" he asked, looking at the two work.

"For our first pair of anti-Gandalf magic staff gloves, pretty good, I think," Cisco said, making Kara chuckle from where she was in the workshop.

"I'll need you two to double check, even triple check, ok? I just really want them to work," Oliver said, making Kara look at him.

"Don't worry Mr. Queen, we'll make them work," Kara said, nodding at the man.

"Oliver, please, and I hope you do," Oliver said, and then turned to Cisco. "I need you to talk to Kendra, whatever Carter's doing, I don't think it's working, we need her power to fight Savage, and we need her to be able to use it reliably."

"Carter's a jerk, but he's supposed to be with her, cause destiny said they were supposed to be together, he's supposed to be her soulmate, so I'm not even sure what I can say," Cisco said, looking up at Oliver.

"We need to do something, Cisco. We need to reach her," Oliver argued, his voice rising, causing the blond to look up from her work.

"Egyptian reincarnation is not in my wheelhouse," Cisco said, and Oliver sighed, calming himself down.

"What Kendra is going through is about accepting who she really is. Who better to help her do that than a guy who is clearly in love with her?" Oliver explained, calmly, before turning around and leaving the two to work on the gauntlets.

"I don't know if we're at the l-bomb stage yet," Cisco told him, before he was out of the workshop, causing Kara to chuckle again. Oliver turned around to give him a look. "I'll talk to him," he added, and Oliver left.

"Don't worry, I'll continue the gauntlets, go get her," Kara assured him, and Cisco nodded.

"Thank you," he added, before leaving the workshop as well.

* * *

About a half hour later, Cisco and Kendra rushed to the workshop, to find Kara about to leave, tablet in hand. "I was about to come find you," Kara said, when she was about to bump into Cisco.

"Yeah, we found something, and we're going to tell you to come with us to tell the others. Why were you going to find me?" he asked, confused.

"I don't think the gauntlets would have worked if we used them now," Kara said, typing something on her tablet, and showing the what was on it. There were the gauntlets, and question marks around it, with gibberish written around.

"Why do you think that?" Cisco asked. "Cause we came up with the same conclusion."

"Well… I replayed what Dr. Boardman said in my head, and I think it's because we need a power source, something from the calamity that he mentioned. And I believe that the calamity is something from their past, the meteor rocks that crashed in Egypt," Kara explained.

"That is exactly what we were thinking, there is surely a connection between the calamities and the staff," Cisco said, grinning.

"Let's go tell the others," Kara said, and the three of them walked back to the house, and gathered everyone.

* * *

"Oliver, you were right, I don't know how you knew, but you were right…" Cisco said, as he, Kendra and Kara walked in.

"The gauntlets won't work, they are missing a critical element," Kara added, as the two scientists stopped in front of Oliver, and Kendra went near Carter.

"How do you know?" Diggle asked.

"Because I remembered something, and," Kara said, gesturing to Kendra.

"And I remembered. I remember how Savage killed us the first time, back in Egypt," Kendra added, turning to Carter.

"I've never been able to remember our first death," Carter said.

"Well, these sky rocks – meteors – they fell and they completely destroyed the royal palace," Kendra explained.

"During the middle kingdom, Egypt experienced a high level of meteor activity," Felicity said, making everyone look at her in confusion. "I know stuff."

"Which is one of the many reasons we love you so much, but also doesn't help us stop Savage," Laurel said.

"It's the calamity Professor Boardman was talking about. While Cisco helped Kendra remember, I replayed his video in my head, and thought about it; the calamity might help us stop Savage," Kara said, and looked at Kendra for further explanation.

"The meteors, the had a glow about them, and Savage's staff had two gemstones with the exact same glow," Kendra added.

"So, we think that the gemstones might be made up of the same element as the meteor," Kara finished up, looking at everyone while they explained.

"The Egyptians would use meteorite in their craftsmanship," Felicity said, in realization, so she went to the computers.

"And the minerals glow in proximity to each other," Caitlin added, while Felicity sat in front of the computers.

"Like Sankara stones," Cisco said, making another pop cultural reference, earning himself a few looks.

"Oh, wait, the Indiana Jones reference is the only thing I understood," Thea said, confused.

"Two pieces of the same meteorite, like an nth metal, that is the key to counter-acting the staff," Kara said, and some of them looked at her with a weird look.

"There's a sample of the meteorite from the middle kingdom at the keystone city museum of natural," Felicity said, and before she had finished talking, Barry was already out the door, and back with the meteorite sample. "… history."

"Hopefully I got the right one," Barry said, giving it to Cisco as the two mechanical geniuses in the room looked at it.

"We could synthesize the compatible isotope out of this," Cisco said, and he turned to Kara.

"Yeah, and coat the gauntlets with it," Kara said, smirking at the man.

"Ok. Do it, both of you," Oliver said, looking at the two, before walking to the middle of the group, to speak to everyone. "Savage doesn't know that Kendra has gained access to all her abilities. It makes you our ace in the hole," Oliver added, turning to Kendra.

"Where do you need us?" Diggle asked, from his spot next to Laurel and Thea.

"Suit up," Oliver told everyone who could fight. Kara would have loved to join, but her dad would kill her, and everyone on Team Flash if she was ever sent to fight without his consent, so she just does what she does best: work with technology.

* * *

After Cisco and Kara had returned from the workshop, completely functional gauntlets in hand, the members of every team that had suited up left in the van to go fight Savage. "I hope the gauntlets work," Kara muttered, from her spot in the living room, while they were monitoring the coms, and security cameras.

"They will work," Cisco said, looking at her confidently. Kara sighed and pulled a chair to look at the cameras, and carefully listen to the coms. They saw Oliver, Barry and the two Hawks move to Savage.

" _We're in position,_ " Diggle said, over the coms, and the tech team saw the four in front of Savage start to engage with him. Then, the van came in, and out came Laurel, releasing her cry, and Diggle shooting his gun, while Thea used her arrows with her brother, and the Hawks were using their own weapons against the immortal madman. At some point, Barry grabbed the staff with the gauntlets, and released the energy straight at Savage.

" _Get clear!_ " Barry yelled, as the energy blast came by them, and the others moved away to get clear of the energy.

"The gauntlets are working," Kara said, fist-bumping Cisco.

"I knew they would," he added, and they turned back to the team. Barry was still hitting Savage with the staff, and Oliver joined in to help Barry stir the staff.

" _What are you doing? Get clear!_ " Barry yelled, confused.

" _We're not leaving each other!_ " Oliver yelled, and the two blasted the man off, turning him to ash, and the staff disappeared.

" _Did we do it? Is he gone?_ " Kendra asked, as the others joined the two heroes in front of the pile of ash that was once Savage.

" _Looks like it,_ " Diggle said.

"We did it!" Felicity said, throwing her fist into the air, while Caitlin sent both her hands to the air.

* * *

The next day, Kara went back to S.T.A.R. Labs, and saw her father in their room, and she ran to him, hugging him with all her strength. "Hey kiddo, everything was ok?" Harry asked, returning the hug.

"Yeah, we got the bad guy. I helped Cisco with his device, it was fun," Kara said, after releasing him from her embrace. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna test it," Kara said, bluntly.

"I wanna test the cure again. I'm sure it worked this time. I wanna test the cure tomorrow."

"Ok. But we are only testing it. Nothing more, no superheroing," Harry warned his daughter.

"I promise."

"Then let's do it," Harry said, and Kara nodded, smiling at her father.

 **A/N 1: Again, a long story! I know, I'm on fire, but these were probably the only 5k chapters I will write, I don't know if I can do anymore long chapters like that... phew! Hope you enjoyed, if you did or would like to saw something, please review! Next chapter will be 100 percent original, it'll be on the cure, not a Flash episode.**

 **A/N 2: Oh! And don't forget about the What Ifs story! If you have an idea, send me a summary, and I'll see what I can do! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while, I know, but here I am again, with a new chapter of Where is Jesse!** hiwelcometochilis13 **, thank you for the review, I hope this chapter proves to be worth the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7: The Cure

The team was gathered in the Cortex, but they didn't know why they had been called there, only that it was important. They were beginning to wonder when the Wells' would show up, when they finally walked in the corridor of the Cortex, Kara had a huge smile on her face, and Harry had a more subtle one forming his lips. "Why did you call us in the Cortex?" Barry asked, confused, as they moved closer.

"Well, after my dad gave me permission to work on a cure for me losing my powers, he asked Caitlin for her assistance, and did good work, but it wasn't quite right, so I redid the whole thing," Kara said, excitedly. "So, now I actually made it, and I intend for it to work this time, and I'm going to test it."

"You want to test a dangerous drug, on yourself?" Cisco asked, confused.

"You see another de-powered kryptonian lying around that I could test the cure on?" Kara asked, bluntly.

"Um… no?" he said, still confused.

"That's what I thought. I'm the only one of my kind like this, so I have to test it on myself. I need you guys to help me with the testing, and controlling these powers. Last time I had them… it didn't go so well… I almost burned my sister, and froze a few things… so if I end up overwhelmed with them… just try to contain me until the cure dissipates from my blood system," Kara explained, showing the vial, before placing it in the syringe.

"You might want to take a step back, and not speak too loudly," Harry recommended, as he walked away from his daughter and went to the others from the team, as they took a few steps back. Kara placed the syringe on her wrist, and the dark liquid entered her bloodstream. Her veins of her wrist flashed a drake gold for a few seconds, before fading. "Kara?" Harry asked, softly, worried her senses were already heightened. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a few cautious steps forward. Kara turned to him, slightly panting.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," Kara said, nodding. She took a deep breath, and smiled at him. "It should take a few minutes for all my powers to come back, I'm guessing," she added, as she looked at the hand with the now empty syringe, and crushed it, causing the other members of the team to take another few steps back.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, confused.

"I have superior strength when I have my powers, and so many more," Kara said, turning to them. "Shall we go test these abilities out as they get out?" Kara asked, smirking. The others nodded, and they left the Cortex, going to the elevator to go to the same place they trained Linda when they were trying to lure Zoom. As they walked together, the blond kryptonian felt this pain in her mind and wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Kara?" Caitlin asked, as she was right next to her, and saw the younger girl stammer. When she called out Kara's name, the others turned around, worried about her. And their worry only grew as Kara fell to her knees, her veins constantly flashing a dark gold on every part of her body. She could hear everything around her: the footsteps, the heartbeats, the blood flowing in their veins… everything. Like when she was a child, she concentrated on her own heartbeat, and nothing else. She took a few long deep breaths, seeing the frost come out of it and the burning sensation in her eyes, she knew her powers had mostly returned. To prevent her eyes from targeting anyone, the poor girl closed her eyes and ignored the pain the heat was causing her. A few moments later, when she knew her heat vision had deactivated, she opened her eyes, seeing through everything around her in the process, causing her to close her eyes once more. When she heard another heartbeat so close to her own without even realizing that someone had come to her, she opened her eyes and saw her father hugging her tightly. She had been so focused on her own control that she never realized the movement of the people around her.

"You're going to be ok… you're ok… it's fine," she realized Harry kept chanting in her ear, as she payed more attention to him. The poor girl was shivering, scared of her own power, making her father hold her even tighter, and rub circles around her back.

"Thank you…" Kara said, in a whisper, as she fell into unconsciousness, too overwhelmed by the events that came along.

"Do you have a strong enough cell to keep her in?" Harry asked, as he placed the blond on the ground.

"Probably… why?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Because we are going to need to do exactly what Kara wanted us to do in case she got too overwhelmed by her powers," Harry said, looking at the others in the team.

"You want to imprison your own daughter?!" Cisco exclaimed, indignation in his voice.

"It's what she wanted us to do," Harry said, in a whisper, as he took Kara in his arms, but she started seizing, so Harry used one of his hands to bloke her arms from moving too much.

"I think I know what can help her," Caitlin said, approaching the two Wells', a concerned look on her face, and she got more worried when she saw blood come out of her nose.

"What is it, Snow?" Wells asked, getting up, and a worried look plastered on his face, as did the two other men, when they all saw what was happening to Kara.

"Bring her to the medbay, I want to test something," Caitlin said, and the small group went back to the Cortex, and Caitlin asked Harry to lay Kara down on the bed, but the blond didn't stop seizing. Although, there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"What did you want to test? Her body has become invulnerable, you won't be able to use any needles or anything else on her," Harry said, confused, as he looked at his daughter. Not paying a lot of attention to the doctor.

"Did you make more of the cure?" Caitlin asked, curious. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"I think we have a little more, but… we don't have enough ingredients to make a whole batch," Harry said, hoping his daughter would pull through.

"It's fine, we don't need a lot right now. I think that if we use a little of the cure, again, it will help control the solar radiation absorption process."

"So you are saying that to keep her powers under control, even for an hour, we will need to use the cure more than once?" Harry asked, turning back to Caitlin.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I am saying. I have a feeling the longer we wait, the worse it will get," she added, but the look on her face made it look like she was holding something back.

"Why do I feel like you are not saying something?" Harry asked, his concern growing.

"It's because there is… but it might just be a theory," Caitlin said, looking down. She took a deep breath, before continuing. "I have a feeling that while the cure will neutralize whatever you gave her as a child, the longer it is in her system without another dose, the solar radiation in her system will falter, and she will lose a few of her powers for a few seconds intermittently. So…"

"So if we want to give her more, we will have to wait until her invulnerably falters so we can use a needle to penetrate her skin. And how long will that be? She could have hours of this before her powers falters, and it is just a possibility."

"Well, I could look at what is going on in her blood, while we wait," Caitlin said, taking a sample of the blood that came out of her nose. "I will need you to go and get the rest of the cure, while I do this," Caitlin asked, and Harry nodded, leaving for the lab. When Harry left, Barry came in.

"I called Joe, he said that he and Iris are on their way. We might need their help," he said, and Caitlin nodded, before gasping. "What is it?" Caitlin then asked him to come closer to her.

"Can you tell me what you see?" Caitlin asked, once he was next to her. She showed him the computer, that showed an image of Kara's blood cells, some had solar energy in them, some did not, and some that did would sometimes falter.

"Not all of her cells have solar energy in them," Barry said, analyzing what he was seeing on the computer. "And the energy falters."

"That is what I thought. The cure is dangerous if she uses only one dose. She could get hurt with this," Caitlin said, looking at her computer, concern on her face. At that moment, Harry came back, small vial of the dark liquid in his hand.

"What are you looking at," he asked, worried by the look on their faces.

"Kara…" Caitlin sighed, turning back to the concerned father. "She needs more cure. She needs it so I can buy her more time to make a sedative for the next time she falters," she explained, before taking the cure from Harry's hand, and turning back to Kara, who had at least stopped seizing. When she pressed the syringe on Kara's wrist, the needle pierced the skin or the young kryptonian, and injected the substance in her system, calming her down. To make sure everything was ok, Caitlin placed a heart monitor on the blond, and a blood pressure machine, as well. A few minutes after, Iris and Joe West came into the Cortex, panicking.

"What is going on? Barry said it was urgent," Joe said, when everyone was out of the medbay

"Kara injected herself with something that gave her powers, and now we need to make sure she is ok," Cisco answered.

"What? Kara has powers?" Iris asked, confused.

"She had powers, as a kid, and when she almost hurt Jesse and I, she decided she didn't want them anymore, and had me make her something to deactivate them, so I did. Now, when she tries to neutralize what I did, she loses control, because she never learned how her powers worked. If she ever hurt any of us, she will never forgive herself, no matter how many times we tell her it will be fine," Harry explained, sitting down.

"Well, now, that cure is hurting her more than the powers, so you have to make sure she never tries to make more of it… ever again. It may be dangerous for her on the long term," Caitlin advised, and at that moment, they heard a rapid beeping coming from the medbay, and they all ran there, to find Kara seizing. "Harrison, Joe, Barry, hold her down," she ordered, and the three men held Kara: two on her arms and one at her feet. "I think she is waking up, the second dose did its job," Caitlin said, after testing a needle on Kara's skin, breaking it on contact.

"Then what do we do?" Joe asked, confused.

"Hold her until she wakes up," Caitlin said, and they only had to hold her for another minute or so, until Kara stopped moving, and when they dropped her, the blond gasped for air, eyes slightly glowing blue for a second, and her veins glowing, also for a second.

"What happened…" Kara asked, panting, and looking around, confused.

"You lost consciousness due to your powers, and when we were going to get you to the pipeline, you started seizing, so Caitlin took you to the medbay, and we manage to figure out what happened to you," her father explained, staying by her side. There was a short period of silence, and Kara looked at him for a moment.

"My silence is your invitation to explain yourself more, dad," Kara said, slightly worried.

"Caitlin said, that it would be bad for you to use the cure more, because it will destroy you… we had to use it again just so we can buy her time to make a strong enough sedative to keep you down until the cure has left your system."

"So, I can't use the cure anymore?" Kara asked, sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry honey, but it wouldn't be a good idea to use it, not now. But you can have most features on your suit that you would have had with your serum," Harry said, holding the blond's hand.

"I um… I have to go…" Kara said, getting up, dropping her father's hand, and leaving the room at normal speed.

"Wait, I still have-" and she was gone before Caitlin could finish her sentence. "more tests to run…" she sighed.

"Let's give her time. She has been working on the cure for a while, it will take a while to get her to drop the idea… I hope it doesn't, but it will probably will," Harry said, resigned to the fact his daughter just left the medbay without the doctor's consent.

"You're not curious at so where she went?" Joe asked, confused.

"Oh, I already know where she went," Harry said, looking up at the detective.

"Please, do enlighten us," Barry said.

"In the lab. If anything hasn't changed, is that if something upsets her, she will end up in the lab, and think about it. Both her and Jesse have always done that. Probably working on her suit."

"I might help her, then. Look after her, in case something happens while we are there," Cisco said, and when Harry nodded, he walked towards the lab. After he left, Harry turned to Caitlin.

"I don't know how long you have, so do what you have to do. I have a feeling we don't have this much time before the cure falters again."

* * *

In the lab, Kara sat next to the suit, and activated it, looking at it form around the mannequin. "I know you're there," Kara said, a few minutes later, while she was working on her computer.

"How did you know I was here?" Cisco asked, stepping inside the room.

"I can hear your heartbeat, and you are not very discreet. I have super hearing now, remember?" she asked, finally turning to the mechanical engineer.

"Yeah, I know," Cisco said, coming to look at what Kara was working on. "What is this?"

"Specs for my suit. I think it's actually ready for a test run. How would you like to help me with it? Kara asked, smirking.

"Oh! You want me to help?" Cisco asked, and Kara's smirk widened, and she nodded.

"Why not? You are also a genius, so I want your help on this?" Kara said, as she went to change into her suit, activating it soon after, but removing the mask.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Cisco asked, curious.

"The same thing we did when we tested the gloves. Throw a ball," Kara said, and Cisco took said ball, and threw it so Kara could test the targeting systems on the suit, and shoot the ball. The blond used the beam of the suit, and shot the ball, destroying it.

"Well it worked!" Cisco said, as Kara deactivated the suit, leaving her only wearing the black undersuit coming with the suit.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of changing the energy source for the suit, so it can be less limited," Kara said, touching the engineer's curiosity.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked, excited.

"Well you know that when I have my powers I absorb yellow solar radiation, right? Well I was thinking we could place miniature solar panels in the 'S' so it can store all the power and distribute it around the suit to give it more power," Kara said, as she started to feel strange, like before she fell unconscious on the ground earlier.

"It's a good idea, but are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll just get out of this, and place it on the mannequin so we can work on it," Kara said, and Cisco nodded, helping her out. As they started working on the mini-panels for the suit, Cisco saw that Kara had trouble concentrating, amongst other things.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Cisco asked the younger girl as she was getting more supplies, and he was almost on the verge of asking Harry to come in.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine…" she said, before collapsing on the ground, shaking and eyes closed. She was still conscious, however, since she was whimpering.

"Oh God!" Cisco yelled out, as he ran out. Luckily, Caitlin had around an hour to test out new sedatives, so hopefully she got the right one. "Harry! Kara is down!" he yelled again, but this time, as he was running to the Cortex.

"What happened?" the older man asked, meeting him half-way so they could go get Kara to the medbay.

"We were working on her suit, and she was getting supplies, when she fell on the ground, whimpering. Is she going to be ok?" Cisco asked, helping Harry with his daughter.

"She will be. Dr. Snow thinks she has the right sedative to give to my daughter, so she should be out for a day until the serum is fully out of her system, and there is no more faltering of powers. The tricky part is waiting for the invulnerability to falter, so she can stick a needle in Kara's arm to administer the sedative," Harry explained, as they got to the medbay, placing her on the bed.

* * *

It was a half-hour later, Caitlin had finally gotten the needle in the blond's arm without breaking the metal, and the young girl was out for the count, and would be, for the next day, maybe more. "What is going to happen now?" Iris asked, as she was helping Caitlin with cleaning up the medbay, and making sure she didn't move the IV bag with the sedative for Kara.

"We wait until her blood is drained of the cure, and we make sure she stays stable until it is," the doctor said, turning to Iris.

"And what do you want me to do?" Joe asked, staying out of the medbay.

"Unless she seizes again, I don't think your help will be necessary," Caitlin said, and Joe nodded, going back to the Cortex to speak with Barry.

.

Everyone seemed to be going around, like normal while Kara was unconscious, all except Harry who was worried sick about his daughter. He didn't want to think about what he would do without one of his daughters. Before Jesse, he never wanted kids, but when he saw her for the first time, he swore to protect her all his life. When Clark asked him to take care of his cousin, he accepted by sense of duty, but when he first saw her, all scared and confused, he also swore to protect her no matter what. He also knew that if he was not able to help one of them, it would break him. He loved both his daughters, he loved them both the same way, so when he had to watch his younger daughter suffer, he just couldn't take it anymore…

He couldn't take it anymore… the worry, the constant fear of losing Jesse… or Kara… to Zoom made his heart skip a beat or two.

That was why he was now in the bedroom he shared with Kara, sitting on his bunk bed, a picture of him, Tess, Jesse and Kara a few weeks before the accident. "I'm sorry…" Harry whispered, letting his emotions show. He rarely did show his positive emotions around the others in the team, except his daughters.

* * *

It had been a whole day since Caitlin injected Kara with a powerful sedative, and nothing happened. There was no change in her state, and there was still some solar energy in her system, so it might still take some time. Harry was alone, in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs, running from the one man… scratch that… demon… that scares him more than anything… that could kill him. When Zoom finally caught up to him, the Dark Speedster grabbed the scientist by the throat, who found the courage to speak. "Go ahead… kill me… but my daughters are innocent. Please… let Jesse and Kara live," when Zoom didn't respond, Harry got impatient. "Go on! Say something!" Harry yelled out, before Zoom approached him, until he was millimeters from his face.

"Merry Christmas."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was shorter than most… I think… but here I am, hope this chapter was worth the wait! I know I don't post often, but I hope these posts make it worth while! Please review! And remember, if you are a Bonds fan – or not – go check out the poll I have on my profile! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers, so here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long, college and work are both kicking my ass, so I don't have that much time to write, and when I do, my brain keeps giving me new ideas for new stories or stories that have yet to be posted, so I hate my brain most of the time! I still hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though I wanted to post it a while ago... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! How many times do I have to tell you!**

 **Tiny little warning: I don't know if I should be warning you guys for this one word but still, there is a swear word in this story, so yeah!**

Chapter 8: Weather Fine but Wizardy

Christmas is coming up, and Iris walked into Jitters, proudly showing Joe what she had just bought. She takes out a Flash doll, and Joe gasps in kind of surprise, and Iris laughs. "I had to fight some old lady for the last one," she said, looking at it. "They didn't have any Green Arrow dolls…"

"Don't nobody want a toy of that crazy man," Joe said, laughing a little. "I can't figure out what to get Barry."

"I was thinking you could give him this," Iris said, taking a shirt from one of her bags.

"Oh, that's nice," Joe said, looking at the shirt Iris was holding. "But I kind of wanna give him something more meaningful. I mean, it's been a strange, emotional 12 months," Joe added, leaning on the table.

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me," Iris said, thinking about her former boyfriend.

"I know, baby. I miss Eddie, too," Joe said, taking a sip of his coffee. To take his mind off it, Iris smiled, and proposed something.

"How about you get Barry uh, a really nice watch? Like Grandpa Ben gave you," Iris said.

"That ain't a bad idea," Joe said, pointing at his daughter. "You know, my dad only gave me this watch because I was always late," Joe pointed out, toying with said watch.

"You?" Iris asked, chuckling.

"Yeah…" Joe said, groaning, and Iris continued laughing. "He always gave a gift with a not-so-hidden message. Like this watch, or the time he bought me free weights because he thought I was too skinny. I told him, 'When I have a son, I'm only giving him fun presents.' And this thing barely works. I don't know why I still wear it," Joe said, gesturing to the watch as he said the last part.

"Because it's from family," Iris said, in her thoughts now.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Joe asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Iris answered, looking up at her father.

* * *

In the meantime, back at the precinct, in Barry's lab, he was busy making out with his girlfriend, Patty. "You know, we should really be more professional," she said, as she moved away, a little.

"You do realize you initiated that," Barry pointed out, and they both chuckled.

"Yes, and I'm fully prepared to reprimand myself then," Patty said, smiling. "I'm just saying, you know, anyone could walk in like, Joe, or Captain…" she said that, about to kiss Barry again, when they turned to the entrance, seeing Iris walk in.

"Yo," Barry greeted his best friend, and the couple distanced themselves, faking a conversation.

"But I… I have, like, a 4:00 to 12:00," Patty said.

"Yep," Barry said, and Patty gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"But I'll call… I'll see you later," Patty said walking away to leave the best friends together.

"All right," Barry nodded.

"I'll see you at Christmas," Patty told Iris, as she passed by her.

"All right, bye," Iris said, watching her walk away. When she was gone, Iris turned back to Barry, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you," she said, as she walked closer to him. "Truly."

"Thank you. I… it means a lot to me that you like her," Barry said, smiling at his friend as well. "I don't know, it's… Wells, um… he left me that message where he said that I'd never be happy. And for a while, I had really started to believe him but now, I don't know. Maybe there is a way that…" Barry continued talking, but stopped when he saw the look on Iris' face. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to her.

"I'm so sorry. I can't keep this in anymore, Barry," Iris said, crying.

"What?" Barry asked, confused.

"I know that a I was so mad at you and Dad for not telling me that you were The Flash but when I found out about this, I didn't know what to do."

"What? What's going on? What's…" Barry asked, clearly even more confused now.

"When Francine came back, my dad told me not to trust her, and he was right. I didn't know how much," Iris said, walking around the lab while she was ranting. "When my mother left us, she was pregnant. She had a son. Joe's son. My brother."

"What's his name?"

"Wally. Wally West," Iris answered, crying again, and Barry nodded. "When I found out, I told her to leave and then never come back, and to never tell my dad. But, Barry, I feel like this is hollowing me out. Every time I look at Dad, I feel like I'm hurting him. I don't know what to do."

"I think you know what you have to do," Barry said, but Iris protested.

"I can't. It's gonna kill him."

"No, it won't. You don't have to do this alone. We can tell him together," Barry told her.

"Thank you," Iris said, in almost a whisper.

"Yeah," he said, taking her into a hug. While he hugged her, he looked at the window. "Hey, look. Snow." Barry said, and Iris turned from the hug to look out the window as well, admiring the snow. "Maybe it'll be a white Christmas."

"That's be nice," Iris said, leaning on him.

* * *

Back in STAR Labs, while she was looking over Kara, Caitlin was looking over the map of breaches with Jay. "I was just thinking that if we could inject an unstable neutrino burst into the individual breaches, it might cause them to seal on their own," Jay said, gesturing to the breaches.

"And stop Zoom from traveling back and forth between our worlds," Caitlin said, nodding at what the Earth-2 hero said.

"At least then, we wouldn't have to worry about him sending any more metahumans over for Barry to fight," Jay added, and Caitlin smiled.

"It means a lot," she finally said.

"What does?"

"You looking after Barry. He's been through a lot the past few weeks," Caitlin explained.

"Barry's not the only person here I want to keep safe," Jay said, making Caitlin smile more, and a voice sounded from the door behind them.

"Oh, dear Lord. Just kiss already. Oh, the thirst is real," Cisco said, leaning on the door frame.

"Is everything all right?" Caitlin asked her friend, after she turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I keep checking, but all is quiet on the metahuman front," he said, before thinking of something. "Hey, you think Zoom decided to take Christmas off?"

"What's Christmas?" Jay asked, looking at the others.

"Oh! Uh, well, it's this holiday we have where we cut down trees and sing songs to celebrate the birth of a baby 2 000 years ago, and then the Romans killed him, so we give each other gifts," Caitlin explained, while they walked to the Cortex. While she was explaining, Cisco had gone to sit at his work station, but turned when he heard how Caitlin explained the holiday.

"That's your explanation?" Cisco asked, looking at her.

"I know what Christmas is," Jay said, as he was face-to-face with Caitlin.

"Oh, right. Of course," Caitlin said, laughing, and a little embarrassed. "Um, you know, Joe and Barry and Iris are having people over for Christmas Eve. And they said we could invite whoever we want," Caitlin said, diverting the subject slightly.

"And who you want?" Jay asked.

"You," Caitlin said, a little too fast. "I want to _invite_ you, I mean."

"This is so painful," Cisco said, from where he was still sitting and listening in to the conversation. "Have you guys seen Harry?"

"No, I have not. I told him to rest. He's just as stubborn as all the rest of my male patients in this place. Luckily, my only female patient listens to me," Caitlin said, slightly annoyed.

"For one, Kara is unconscious, so she doesn't have a choice in the matter. And second, I'm gonna leave you two alone, ok? I'm gonna find Harry," Cisco said, and was about to walk out, but Harry walked in, making Cisco stop in his tracks. "Holy Hannah. Hi."

"Hi," Harry greeted him.

"Everything ok?" Cisco asked, looking at the older man.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it me?" Harry asked, going to the medbay to check on Kara.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Cisco mumbled, chuckling nervously.

* * *

At the Iron Heights Prison, the snowstorm was getting worse, as the guards looked at the snow blow harder and harder. "Man, it's really coming down. The news didn't say anything about snow," one of the guards said to another guard, who was at his computer.

"Maybe it's a Christmas miracle," he said, shrugging. The guard nodded at him, looking back at the window, but suddenly, the glass broke, sending snow into Iron Heights. The powerful winds also broke the doors, and a figure walked into the lights, revealing none other than Mark Mardon. "Let it snow," he said, but as the confused guard was about to call back up, Mark waved his hand, sending him flying with his wind abilities. The meta walked into the prison, and stopped in front of a specific cell. "Knock, knock," he said, making a snowball, opening the door. Mark entered the room to see Leonard Snart sitting on his desk. "So, early parole. You interested?"

Later on, the two men walked into the tunnels, Mark with a map in hand, guiding him through the way. "Don't mean to be noodge, but the exit is upstairs," Snart said, in his usual tone.

"Just need one more thing," Mark said, as he guided them towards the Maximum-Security Ward. Not long after, the two walked inside another specific cell, Mark throwing his map on the ground. The walls on the other side of the glass cell were filled with Flash drawings.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Snart said, looking right at James Jesse, or the Trickster, as he was more commonly known on the outside of the prison.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Trickster said, candy in his mouth, as he laughed.

* * *

"Please tell me this is not happening," Barry said, as he and Joe were walking around Iron Heights.

"It's official, Santa hates us," Joe said, as they walked together. "This sudden blizzard took out cameras and the security system. I mean, thank God nobody was killed but there's no trace of Mardon, Jesse or Snart. Uh, speaking of which, with Mardon back on the scene…"

"Yeah?" Barry asked, as Joe trailed off.

"Patty might not be thinking so clearly."

"What do you mean? What does Mardon have to do with Patty?" Barry asked, confused.

* * *

When the two men walked in, they saw Patty analyzing the scene, picking up a ball of ice, knowing exactly what that meant. "We should have expected this," Patty told herself, and when she heard footsteps, she turned around. "The unexpected drop in barometric pressure had to mean Mardon's back in town."

"Patty-" Barry tried to say, but was immediately cut off by Patty.

"Jesse was on full communication lockdown but that doesn't mean that Mardon and Snart weren't in contact," Patty continued, telling both men her findings, a little too into it.

"Patty, Joe told me about Mardon," Barry said softly, finally able to get more than a word in. Patty looked at Barry, then to Joe, before chuckling.

"I can't talk to you about this," Patty said, leaving.

"Hey, Patty, it's ok…" Barry tried to say, but it was too late, she was already gone. "I got it," he said, before going to meet up with his girlfriend.

"Look, Barry, you're a really sweet guy, but you have no idea what's really going on in this city," Patty said, once Barry had met up with her. "I mean, you don't even know that Harrison Wells…" she rambled, before stopping herself from adding anything more. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to bring you up to speed."

"That's ironic. Patty, Patty, look. I care about you a lot. I don't want to see you do anything reckless," Barry said, as he caught up to her when she was walking away again.

"I'm a cop. Going after criminals is in my job description, it's not reckless. And powers or not, Mardon's gonna answer for what he's done."

"Patty…" Barry said, trying to stop her again, but deciding against following her this time.

* * *

While the three villains were having a meet up on what to do next, and their plans of action, at STAR Labs the team was working on ways to get them back. "Oh, yeah. Weather Wizard, Captain Cold and the Trickster," Cisco said, as their mug shots were on the screens, and he walked to the other side of the Cortex.

"There's three of them and one of you. I do not like those odds," Caitlin said, coming from the medbay, where Kara was still comatose. The doctor had yet to remove the sedative, but she was stable, and Caitlin was checking if everything was good for her to do so soon.

"And I am gonna be no help without my speed, so…" Jay said, apologetically.

"Oh, oh, light bulb, up here. I have an idea," Cisco said, excitedly. "Most weather phenomena are marked, no pun intended, by a change in electric charge and pressure in the atmosphere. We could just map out those fluctuations to-" he added, and Barry continued for him.

"To pinpoint his location."

"Right. It would just be a matter of removing all the electricity," Cisco continued after that, and Barry kept finishing his sentences.

"All the electricity from his immediate surroundings."

"Attracting it to one spot."

"To one spot," Barry finished one more time for Cisco, and that whole interaction made Wells turn from his station which was closest to the medbay and yet close enough to be a part of the planning process.

"The same way a lightning rod does! Only instead of a lightning rod, we use-"

"A wand?" Barry suggested at the same time as Cisco did.

"Have we already had this conversation?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Kind of," Barry said, thinking it through.

"What does that mean?" Wells asked, also confused. Everyone turned to Barry for an explanation, but he didn't know how to put it.

"Uh… " Barry said, trying to find the words. "All right. So the last time Mardon attacked, he, um, generated a tidal wave that destroyed all Central City."

"So, why are you not all sleeping with the fishes?" Wells asked, still confused. He was still a little distracted, and no one blamed him, his younger daughter was in a coma because she wanted to test a drug for kryptonians without powers, and his older one was at Zoom's mercy. He could use a break right about now, he thought, but helping the Flash stop Zoom was way too important, so the break would have to wait.

"Earth-2 has _The Godfather_?" Cisco asked, shocked, even if this was clearly off topic.

"Every Earth has _The Godfather_ , Vito," Harry said, and Jay nodded his head in agreement.

"So," Barry said, returning everyone to the matter at hand. "I ran back through time. One day into the past, and I got a do over, and I stopped Mardon before he could hurt anyone."

"You shouldn't have messed with the timeline," Harry said, in a very Wells-ish tone.

"That's what the other Wells said," Barry said, and Cisco made a gesture that meant he agreed with Barry. "So the good news is, in that timeline, you created the wand and it worked. So you just gotta do it again. For the first time…"

"Yeah, no pressure," Cisco said, awkwardly.

"I can give you a hand," Jay volunteered.

"Best of both worlds?"

"I like that," Jay said, as the two grinned, and they left to take care of the wand. When they were gone, Barry and Caitlin turned their attention to Wells.

"You good, Harry?" Barry asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" _It's not like I have a comatose daughter and another one trapped with a mad speedster on another world._ He thought, as he left the Cortex. He really wanted to say that, but he kept his mouth shut, as he continued to walk. He also wanted to go check on Kara, but he knew Caitlin was doing her best with her, so he left her with the doctor.

"Holiday blues?" Caitlin suggested, once they were alone. "It can't be easy knowing Zoom still has his daughter, and his other daughter is in a coma in the medbay."

"Yeah. All right, look, I'll be right back. I have something I have to deal with," Barry said, as he left to go to the station.

* * *

After Barry and Iris told Joe about his son, Barry brought Iris back to the West house. "He just needs a little time to process it," Barry assured Iris, as they walked inside. The two were shocked, when they heard something coming from the living room.

"Ho-ho-ho," they saw Snart sitting there, hot cocoa mug in hand. The man took another sip before placing the mug on the table, as he hummed. "Cocoa isn't cocoa with the mini marshmallows. And you're out. I checked," Leonard said, and seconds later, Barry was pinning him on the wall behind him, pissed off at him.

"Are you out of your mind, breaking into my home?" Barry asked, threateningly.

"Careful. Made an upgrade to the cold gun," Snart warned, hand on his gun. "If I release my grip from the handle, the core goes critical. You might make it. She won't," he said, gesturing to Iris, who was behind Barry. The speedster released Captain Cold, taking a few steps back, and Snart deactivated the cold gun, smirk on his face. "Read your article on the disappearing middle class. Strong point of view. Nice prose style," he told the reporter.

"Well, who needs a Pulitzer when you have a homicidal maniac's seal of approval," Iris said, walking to the other side of the sofa, further away from Snart.

"Didn't Barry tell you? I had a rough childhood," Snart said.

"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood. Get over it," Iris spat back, as she walked closer to Barry to face Snart.

"Why are you here, Snart?" Barry asked, changing the topic of the conversation.

"I got the Noel spirit. Wanted to give you a little gift. Mardon broke Jesse and me out to kill you," Snart said, warningly, but he also made it sound like he was warning them about bad weather. "Jesse's on board, of course. He's shaking with excitement. Me, I'm gonna pass."

"Why? You grow a conscience?" Iris asked.

"Mardon wants revenge. Jesse wants chaos. I'm just not invested like they are," Snart countered.

"You mean there's no money in it for you?" Iris asked.

"There's never much for non-profit work."

"If you're not in with them, then tell me where they are," Barry said, thinking it was worth a shot to ask.

"Nah. Consider me more of a secret Santa," Snart said, walking closer to the speedster. "Besides, you and your friends love to solve a good mystery."

"You are full of it, Snart," Barry spat, turning around, as Snart walked to the door. "I think my friends and I saved your sister's life, and you just can't stand owing me a marker. I hate to break it to you, but that, that right there is called honor."

"Go on. Make your pitch. I can see you're dying to," Snart said, turning around to face them.

"Help me stop them," Barry said, completely serious.

"Sorry. I'm not interested in being a hero," Snart said, making Barry scoff.

"Well, you're doing a pretty lousy job of being a villain this week."

"Merry Christmas, Barry," Snart said, before walking out the door.

* * *

After that, Barry went to STAR Labs, walking into the entrance of the pipeline, where he met with Joe. The man was still crushed about not knowing about his son before now, and Barry had to comfort him. After that, they heard about the video Trickster sent everywhere, and went directly to the Cortex. The two got there in time to watch a part of the video, in which Jesse told everyone about his plan to kill the Flash. When the video was over, Barry and his team were ready to make a plan. "Are there any clues as to where he is based on the video?" Barry asked, walking closer to the screen.

"None that I can see," Cisco said, going to sit at his computer to analyze the video.

"Guys, there's a reflection of something in his cornea. See?" Jay asked, as they zoomed into Jesse's eyes.

"What is that?" Barry asked, curious.

"Not sure," Caitlin said, and Wells walked closer to look at it, a look of realization on his face, as they looked at the reflection.

"That's Mr. Jiggle Wiggle," he said, shocked.

"Come again?" Cisco asked, confused.

"It's a doll," Wells answered. "A stuffed children's toy. I gave one to my daughters when they were six."

"Mr. Jiggle Wiggle was manufactured my Okamura Toys," Cisco said, pulling up the information on the doll. "Yahtzee! Okamura once had a shipping facility in Central City that shut down four years ago. It's been abandoned ever since. What if Weather Wizard's there? The wand's not finished."

"No? The Trickster is," Barry said, looking at the monitor.

* * *

When Barry sped inside the facility, he saw Patty there, gun raised and ready. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, when she turned to him, also shocked to see him. He vibrated his vocal cords to make sure she didn't know it was him.

"Same thing as you. Trying to catch a murderer," Patty said, and seconds later, toys started to sing some kind of song, making the two jump.

"We can't let Christmas hog all the holiday fun," Trickster's voice came up from a box on a toy. "Happy Hanukkah!" he said, and toys started to come closer to them, making Barry slightly panic. "Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel I made you out of C-4!" he continued, as the toys circled Barry and Patty, making them turn their backs to one another, and sticking to it, taking the less space as possible. "Put that in your pipe and smoke it," as Trickster's voice continued its rambling, the two stuck close to one another even more, as the toys moved closer and closer.

"There's nowhere for me to run us to!" Barry told Patty, panicking.

"So what should we do?" Patty asked, also panicking. Barry thought for a few seconds, before he got an idea, and pulled Patty even closer to him, holding her now.

"Hold me," he said, gripping onto her.

"I'm seeing someone," Patty said, almost not wanting this to be an awkward moment.

"Me too," Barry said, before looking up and removing his arms from around her, so he could form circles and fly out. "Don't let go," he demanded, as he did exactly that, forming tornados with his arms so he could fly out of the bombs' reach, and pushing the away. The two were right on time as the building exploded mere seconds before the touched the ground. "Detective!" Barry said, as Patty moved away.

"This was all a trap for you," Patty said, turning around to face the masked speedster. "Mardon and Jesse aren't even here. They're still on the loose," she said, as she walked to her car, which was behind her.

"How did you know to come here?" Barry asked, still confused as to how she was even there.

"Because there was a reflection in Jesse's eye of Mr. Jiggle Wiggle. And that's the thing that my dad bought…" she said, before cutting herself off. "I doesn't even matter," she said, dismissing everything she had just said, before walking off again.

"That's why you came here alone?" Barry asked, making her once again stop in her tracks. "Without any backup? Because of your father?" Barry asked.

"You don't know anything about me," Patty countered.

"I know that you are being reckless. And I'm sure the people in your life care enough about you to not want to see you get hurt."

"Except Mardon didn't kill my father. I did. See, he had a little shoe shop, and we didn't have any money, so I worked there after school. Except one day, I decided to not show up because… I was being stupid and silly with my friends, I didn't even call to tell him that I was ditching. So, he brought the deposits to the bank, not me. He was shot and killed by Mardon, not me."

"That's why you became a cop. Joined the meta-human task force," Barry said, in realization.

"It'll be illegal when I kill Mardon. I have made my whole life about getting justice for my father, even if it meant I didn't have a life. And now, I met a really great guy, and that doesn't even feel real to me. And I'm scared he's gonna find out how angry I am. I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"Sometimes it's easier to say things to someone with no face."

"Thank you for saving me," she said, walking to her car again.

"You know, even if you get this guy that wronged you, it doesn't always make things better."

"It has to be better than this," Patty said, opening the door to her car and getting into it, leaving right after.

* * *

Back at STAR Labs the next day, Barry tried to call Patty again, but with no luck, so he turned to look at the very familiar wand after Jay placed it on the stand. "How does it look?" Jay asked, once he had looked it over.

"Eerily familiar," Barry said, looking up at the other speedster.

"How is Patty?" Caitlin asked, making Barry look at her.

"She is… hiding a lot of pain, behind her smile."

"They say couples start to resembles each other after a while," Caitlin said, making Barry smile a little.

"She opened up to the Flash, so even if I got her on the phone, I wouldn't know what to say…" Barry admitted, worried.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found that just being around you is a lot of help," Caitlin said, smiling.

"Thanks…"

* * *

In the breach room, a breach opened and Zoom came jumping out of it, meeting with Wells, who had a very serious look on his face. "Have you decided?" Zoom asked, as the breach closed behind him.

"I need more time," Wells said, begging.

"Don't we all?" Zoom scoffed, before getting more serious again. "Decide."

"I need more time," Wells repeated, a little angry now.

"Maybe if I go up there and kill your daughter and a few of your new friends…" Zoom threatened.

"No."

"One more day," Zoom decided. "I'll tell your other daughter you said hello," he added, before another breach opened and he sped through it, leaving the man alone in the room.

* * *

Back in the Cortex that night, the monitors started beeping, showing a zone on the map. "What's that? Is that Mardon?" Barry asked, looking at the monitors before turning back to his team.

"That's definitely him," Cisco said, from his post at the consoles next to Caitlin. "Atmospheric pressure just dropped 200 hectopascals."

"Where?"

"Central City Square."

"The tree lighting ceremony," Caitlin said, in realization.

"There's thousands of people there," Barry said, before walking behind them and he grabbed the wand, speeding away.

When Barry got there, he had a sort confrontation with Mardon, before he jumped off the building. "Um, guys? He's flying," Barry said over the comms.

"He can fly? Since when can he fly?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Well, he's using his powers to alter the air pressure around him to create pockets of updraft that can-" Cisco tried to explain the science behind this new discovery, before he was cut off by Wells.

"No. He can fly," he said, and Jay walked to the comms.

"Barry, get him!" they watched as Barry went to catch up to the criminal, and stopping in the middle of the Square.

They also watched as Mardon threatened to kill everyone there, unless he let him hurt him. Barry, accepting the deal, gave Mardon the wand, before he was attacked by an ice ball. "They're going to kill Barry!" Caitlin stressed.

"Unless we find those bombs. Cisco?" Jay reassured Caitlin, before turning to the engineer.

"Jay, there's no way," Cisco said, also stressed.

"There is a way," Wells said, making them turn to him, as he looked at the monitors.

"To find 100 randomly placed bombs?" Cisco asked, confused.

"We don't have to find 100," Harry said, turning to him, and taking a few steps towards the consoles. "We just have to find one, and then get rid of them all."

"How?" Caitlin asked, confused as well.

"A breach," Jay said, in realization.

"That's right. We sent Grodd away and we can do the same to these bombs. All if them. Do you have a drone in your workshop?" Wells asked Cisco.

"Yeah."

"Does it fly?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm taking it. You're not getting it back," Wells said, walking out of the Cortex and to the workshop.

"I'll warm up the van," Cisco said, following him out.

* * *

While Barry was being beaten up by Mardon and Jesse, Cisco and Wells were in the van trying to find homes with young children who probably went to see 'Santa' today. When Cisco's new algorithm binged, he looked at the screen. "Hold up. Make a U-turn. Two streets back," he said, and Harry did as he was told, maneuvering the car into the right direction, Jay turning to Cisco from the front passenger seat.

Minutes later, Wells was knocking on the door to the house Cisco had pinpointed, and a child opened the door. "Your toys, give them to me," Wells demanded, the second the child opened up.

"Mom!" the child yelled out.

After a little arguing and yelling, Harry finally came back to the van with the gift. When they were at another location and they had set up their equipment, Jay removed the bomb from the gift, while Cisco and Harry were planning and bickering. "Harry, what is the plan?" Cisco asked, confused as to why they were in that precise location. He was also working on the drone, which was now set up behind the van.

"One of the 52 breaches opened by the Singularity is a quarter mile directly above the city. And we are going to use your drone to put this bomb into that breach," Harry said, tweaking on something, and placing it into the drone.

"Ok, how does that work? One down 99 to blow," Cisco said, confused.

"Basic physics, Ramon. Magnetism," Wells said, and at Cisco's confusion, he elaborated. Magnetism. Magnets of opposite poles attract one another. Help me out Garrick," Wells said, turning to Jay, who was looking over the bomb.

"If we can change to dimensional frequency of this bomb and get it through that breach-" Jay said, while he was also placing the bomb on the drone.

"It will drag all the rest of the bombs right along with it. I'll drive," Wells said, taking the tablet controlling the drone, while Cisco was activating it. "Ok, hold on," he said, making the drone fly into the sky, right towards the breach. When it went through it, all the 99 other bombs were pulled towards the breach, flying out of the homes and going to the 100th bomb, exploding in the sky as they entered the breach.

"It's working!" Cisco exclaimed, grinning wildly at Harry. When the breach closed, Cisco went to his phone and patched through Barry's comms. "Barry, the bombs are gone!" Wells nodded in satisfaction, as he and Jay went towards the van, Wells giving Cisco his tablet back. "How you like the magnets, bitch?" he said, still looking up at the sky.

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, after the whole fight, Barry looked at his suit for a moment, before turning around, seeing Joe walk in. "Barr, hey," the older man said, as he greeted his foster son.

"Hey."

"Everybody's heading over to our place for Christmas. You ok?" Joe asked, looking at Barry's expression.

"Yeah. No. Nothing a little metahuman regenerative healing capabilities won't cure. How did it go with Francine?" Barry asked, remembering Joe had gone to see Francine.

"It was good. It was really good, actually. I mean, I spent so long lying about her being dead that I started to believe it myself. But the truth is, those feelings were always there. That anger, that regret, the guilt…" Joe said, sighing. "I just didn't realize how much I needed to forgive her. And now, there's room for another West."

"Did you meet him?" Barry asked.

"No. He still doesn't know. That'll come."

"Wow," Barry said, smiling broadly at Joe. "You have a son."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"Speaking of which, take this," Joe said, removing his watch, and handing it to Barry.

"What?" Barry asked, confused, and Joe gave it to him. "No, no, no. I can't take that."

"I've always said that one day, I would give this to my son," he said, proudly, giving it to Barry again, who took it. "And now I have. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Thank you," Barry said, grateful, as he hugged his foster father.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you at the house," Joe said, leaving Barry alone in the Cortex.

"Yeah," Barry said, and we went to watch Wells, sitting by his daughter's bedside in the medbay, door closed (we don't know if there is, but let's assume), and the speedster placed the watch around his wrist as he did so. "I know that you're not him, but he's not here and I have to say this, for me," Barry said, in a low voice so he couldn't hear him, even with the door closed. "In that video message, you said that, that I would never really be happy. And I've been trying. I've been trying really hard. After what Joe said, helping Patty, I realize that you are still in my heart. How much I hate you for what you're done. I don't want to hate you anymore. I can't. I can't hate you anymore. I forgive you," Barry said, and at that moment, Harry turned to look at the door and saw Barry, so he went to open the door.

"You need me for something?" he asked, almost leaning on the doorframe.

"No, no, I'm good, um… You know, you should, uh, come over for Christmas tonight. You shouldn't be alone," he knew that was technically a lie, but being with a comatose person kind of did count as being alone, in a way, but still.

"It's a nice offer, but I really want to look after Kara until she wakes up. And I can't celebrate without both my daughters."

"All right," Barry said, walking out of the Cortex, leaving Harry alone with Kara.

* * *

In the West house, everyone was having a good time, Iris placing an extra decoration on the tree, and Joe and Cisco on the couch, going to drink some eggnog. "Strong enough?" Joe asked, as Cisco was pouring himself a mug.

"We'll see!" he said, placing the big pot of nog on the table, laughing. Next to them, Caitlin was trying to place mistletoe on the frame, but couldn't reach it, so Jay excused himself from Barry and went to help her. "Hey," he said, once he was close enough, making Caitlin stop what she was doing. "What do you have there?" he asked, looking at Caitlin's hand.

"Mistletoe."

"What's mistletoe?"

"Oh, um, it's a hemi-parasitic plant from genus Santalaceae family, in North America, I think."

"Caitlin, I'm kidding. We have mistletoe on Earth-2," Jay said, taking the plant from Caitlin's hands and hanging it above their heads.

"Right. Of course," Caitlin said, chuckling nervously.

"Um, we also have this tradition over there," Jay said, leaning to kiss Caitlin, who kissed him back.

"We have that tradition here, too," Caitlin said, once the kiss was over. What they didn't realize, was that everyone was watching them.

"Aww…" Joe said, making Jay laugh, and Caitlin turn to them.

"Finally," Cisco said, laughing. Caitlin went to get some eggnog, and Iris went to get the door when someone knocked on it.

"Hi!" Patty said, greeting her partner's daughter.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Iris said, hugging Patty after she entered the house.

"Thank you for having me," she said, returning the hug, and Barry went to greet his girlfriend as well. "Merry Christmas, this is for you," Patty added, giving a bottle of wine to Iris.

"Thank you," Iris said, looking at the bottle.

"Of course," Patty waved it off, as Barry came to see her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Patty said, as she closed the door.

"I've been really worried about you. I've been calling," Barry said, concerned.

"I know. And I am really sorry," Patty apologized. "I just have been dealing with something, by myself. But, I want to tell you about it. I think that I'm ready to. Someone reminded me of what's important, so if you want to hear, I would like to share it with you."

"That would be the best gift I could get."

"Yeah?" Patty asked, and Barry nodded. "I don't know. This is a really sweet sweater," she said, showing him his gift.

"I hope it's as sweet as this one," Barry said, gesturing to the one Patty was wearing.

"It's matching," Patty said, as the two laughed, and they kissed.

"Thank you."

"Of course," she nodded at him, as they went to the living room.

"Detective Spivot," Joe greeted his partner, walking up to them.

"Hi!"

"What brings you here?" Joe asked, as Patty turned to him.

"Merry Christmas," Patty said, as the two hugged. "Well uh…" she said, gesturing to Barry. "I'm, you know, Barry's girlfriend," she added, as the couple had a one armed hug.

"About time," Joe said, giving her some eggnog.

"Cheers," she told Barry, and the two took sips of their drinks, when someone knocked on the door.

"Are we expecting anybody else?" Joe asked, looking at everyone.

"Not that I know of," Iris said, shrugging.

"I don't know," Barry said, also shrugging. "Maybe Harry changed his mind," Barry said, turning to his friends.

"Doubt that. He wouldn't leave Kara alone in the Labs," Caitlin said. It was actually why she was here and not looking her over: she had someone there almost all the time, so it would be a waste not to leave Wells alone with his only remaining daughter for Christmas.

Joe went to open the door, and saw a young man he didn't know. "Hi, I'm Wally. I'm Francine's son," the young man said, making Iris walk to the door as well, and everyone to look at one another in shock.

"I'm Joe," Joe stammered, not knowing what else to say, before he went to shake to boy's hand. "This is Iris," he said, gesturing to his daughter.

"Hi."

"Hi," Wally said, before looking back at Joe, and to the floor. "I just wanted to… I don't know… guess now is a bad time, looks like you have company, so," he said, finally seeing the others in the house.

"No, no, no. Come in," Joe said, inviting the boy inside.

* * *

While the others were celebrating Christmas, Harry was in the medbay, his hand covering one of Kara's. Since he removed the sedative himself maybe two hours ago, a little before Barry left, he was hoping she would wake up soon.

He was looking over files, when he heard a soft groan, and turned to look at Kara, eyes half open. It was almost a Christmas miracle. "Sweetie?" he asked, concerned.

"Dad?" she asked, groggily. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, you better rest now. You are still groggy from the sedative Caitlin gave you, so you should get some more rest. I will be right here when you wake up tomorrow morning," he said, caressing her cheek and blond hair.

It was maybe a half hour after Kara went back to sleep that his watch binged, so he walked out the medbay, and in the alley behind the Labs, waiting for Zoom to show. He stopped his pacing when a breach opened in front of him, revealing the black clothed monster. "Time's up, Wells. What's it going to be?" Zoom asked, walking closer to the man.

"I know what you're doing," Wells said, realization in his tone, and his finger pointed at him. "I know why you keep sending villain after villain from our Earth to this one. You want Barry to get faster, you want him to get stronger. You want him to become more powerful, more full of Speed Force. You're fattening him up like a Christmas goose."

"The more power he has, the more I can take," Zoom said, walking closer. "And you're going to help me."

"Let me see her first," Wells said, and Zoom sped through the breach, bringing Jesse back with him seconds later.

"Daddy?" Jesse asked, gasping at the sight of her father. The two ran at each other, hugging, and crying.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he whispered to her in her ear.

"Please help me. Don't let him take me back," Jesse begged him. "Please. Keep Kara away from him…"

"I promise," he said, but a second later, she was out of his arms, Zoom had already taken her back to Earth-2 before he could even finish his sentence.

"Now decide," Zoom ordered, as Harry was looking at his hands, where Jesse had been. "In return for both your daughters' life."

"I'll do it. I will help you steal the Flash's speed."

 **A/N: Ok! All done! Hope you enjoyed this uncharacteristically long chapter, and I hope - again - that it was worth the wait! Just a message for those who read my other stories, I AM NOT ON BREAK! I have just started college, I have had not much time to write, and like I said, when i did write, it wasn't even for a story I am posting... so... until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers, I am so sorry for the lack of chapter for a while... I tried to write my stories I posted during this quarantine and before that, but I have been a little distracted, plus I am writing a lot of new stories that I have yet to post... my damn brain can't concentrate on a current story that I have here...**

 **So! Here is my new chapter, hope it was worth the wait, and still sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Flash and Supergirl.**

Chapter 9: Turtle Bubble

 _One night, Barry was running around the city, before stopping at a restaurant where Patty was, roses in his hand. When he came to a stop, the flowers were burning. "Oh!" Barry yelped, when he saw the flowers._

 _"Oh, my… Oh, uh… Careful," Patty said, as she got up, and Barry placed the flowers on the floor and tapped on them to remove the fire._

 _"Sorry. It's all good. It's all good," Barry said, laughing with Patty._

 _"Those… those weren't for me anyway, right?" Patty asked, smiling._

 _"They were. I didn't realize roses were so flammable," Barry said, looking back at the roses. "Oh, my God."_

 _"Well, it's the… it's the thought that counts. And you know, proper fire safety management, that counts most."_

 _"Yes," Barry nodded, looking lovingly at Patty. "I have spent most of my life feeling very unlucky."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"Feels like I've been struck by lightning twice," Barry said, and Patty smiled, as the two leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled away, a flash of blue lightning came in, and Patty was being held up in the air, yelling._

 _"No!" Patty yelled, as Zoom grabbed her close to him, before speeding off with her. Barry rushing to chase him. "Help!" the woman yelled again, once they had stopped on top of a building, Zoom holding her at the edge of it._

 _"Flash, everything you have will be mine," Zoom said, before dropping her._

 _"No!" Patty yelled, as she fell._

 _"No! No!" Barry yelled as well, running to the edge and holding his hand down, but it was too late, Patty was already more than halfway down._

At that moment, Barry woke up with a start. _It's just a dream… it's just a dream… it's just a dream_ he thought, as he was trying to get his heartrate under control. He turned to his side to find Patty next to him, rolling in the bed.

* * *

The next morning, at the CCPD 1st precinct, Joe was showing his work place to Wally, Iris following with them. "Ok, so, there's my desk. Upstairs is Anti-Crime and the CSI lab," Joe was now saying, as they were walking around. "That's where Barry works. And we have the open files…"

"And that is a pencil. That, stapler," Iris joked, once they stopped at Joe's desk.

"Ok. Sorry, Wally. Obviously, your sister got the funny genes," Joe said, apologetically, to his son. When he saw Singh walking in front of them, he took the opportunity to get him to meet his son. "Captain, I want you to meet someone," he said, and Singh went towards them. "This is my son, Wally West."

"Handsome young man, Joe," the Captain told the detective.

"Hey, he's a West. He can't help that," Joe said, showing his kid off.

"Your pops here is a hell of a detective," Singh told Wally.

"Obviously not," Wally said, referring to the fact that he never found him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Wally," the Captain said, before heading to his office.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, Wally," Joe said, once Singh was gone.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a baby brother," Iris said, smiling at him.

"What about the White Shadow," Wally said, obviously referring to Barry.

"You're joking but, yeah, we did call Barry that," Iris said, chuckling.

"He's been pretty busy. He's doing a whole lot of running around. But, why don't we do dinner? The whole family?"

"I… I got plans."

"Iris will cook," Joe almost begged.

"Dad, we just met the kid. We don't want to kill him," Iris said, making Wally smile.

"All right. We do take-out. Chinese, whatever. Come on," Joe almost begged again.

"Where are your cuffs, Tail Lights?" a con asked, when he saw Wally, before he was pushed away by a cop.

"You know that kid?" Joe asked, gesturing to the con.

"Uh, no, no. You, know, it's just what they say. I got one of those faces," Wally said, waving it off, and Joe seemed to accept it. "I'll see you guys at dinner," the boy said, before leaving.

"Ok…" Joe said, looking at his son walk away. As they saw him leave, Patty walked inside the bullpen, coming to the other two.

"Any chance I could chat with you for a minute?" she asked, looking at them, so Joe thought she looked at him, so he answered.

"Yeah. What's up, Detective?"

"Oh, I- I meant Iris," Patty said, looking at Iris.

"Yeah. You're not needed," Iris said, jokingly to her father.

"I am needed. Somewhere. Imma go there," Joe countered, before awkwardly leaving, making the two women laugh.

"What can I do for you?" Iris asked Patty, once they were alone.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk with you… about Barry," Patty said, and Iris nodded, understanding, which was why they were now at Jitters, having coffee. "I know Barry's, you know, practically your brother so I understand that your loyalty is obviously to him, not me, but I was just hoping that maybe you would think I'm good for him, so you'd want to help me figure him out," Patty said, making Iris chuckle a little.

"Well, I mean, if you did that, you would be the first."

"Wonderful. That gives me tons of hope," Patty said, jokingly, making them both laugh. "It's just… um… he's been… not 'distant' but-"

"'Guarded'."

"Yeah. He's being guarded," Patty said, nodding. "And he's waking up from these bad dreams and not telling me about them. And I know that we got close really quick. It's just… it's just like there's something holding him back."

"Here's the thing about Barry. He has a bad habit of carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Burdens that aren't even his to bear."

"But he doesn't have to do that with me," Patty said, confused as to why he would do that.

"Which is exactly what you should tell him."

* * *

Kara, who had been put on bed rest by Caitlin for the entire winter break, had just been released from the medbay after an extensive examination of her body and cells. Now, she was walking to the workshop, where she knew her father was. "Argh… Caitlin just did a series of tests just to see if I was fine… I have been fine for a while now…" she said, the second she got into the room, finding her father writing something on a board. "What are you working on?" she asked, confused.

"A formula," Harry said, continuing his work and not even turning to look at her.

"For…?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone," he said, turning to her, and his look told her he was being very serious. The blond nodded her head, letting him know he could trust her. "It's for something… for Zoom…" he finally said, unable to meet his daughter's eyes.

"He is making you do this in exchange for mine and Jess' life, isn't he?" Kara asked, knowing what would make her father do something for Zoom, of all people.

"Yes," Harry said, nodding.

"What is it?"

"A way to steal the Flash's speed," Harry said, and Kara nodded, coming closer to her father.

"Can I join?" she asked, and Wells gave her a look. "If I want to stay alive, I better help you," Kara explained, making the man scoff.

"Sure, come here," Wells said, and Kara smiled, taking a marker. When Kara gave the board a weird look, Wells looked at her. "What is it?"

"That line over there is wrong," Kara said, pointing at a line that was further down the board.

"No," he first said, before looking at the line again, and the man sighed, going to throw something across the room.

"Dad!" Kara said, sighing.

"Hey!" Cisco said, as he entered the room after hearing the noise. "No. Absolutely not. You don't get to throw somebody else's stuff when you're pissed off," he protested, entering the room even more.

"I keep telling him that, and he won't listen," Kara added, smirking, and Cisco went to place his things back on the table, so Wells went to a table with his own things to push them on the floor.

"Thank you," Cisco said, and Kara gave him a look. "Progress," he whispered to her, and she nodded. He took something from the floor, and gave the board a look. "What is this?"

"Wrong answers," Wells said, erasing what he had written.

"Maybe you're asking the wrong questions," Cisco said, making Kara look at him.

"That's not a bad idea," she said, and he nodded at her.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"I've been thinking about this a lot recently. We keep trying to come up with ways to make Barry faster, but I still think we can figure out a way to make Zoom slower."

"Haven't we tried that already? You remember, Cisco, those darts? They didn't slow him down at all," Kara said, helping Harry erase the board.

"I know. I'm not talking about the darts, ok? The darts clearly didn't work. They just pissed him off."

"Then what are you talking about?" Kara asked, stopping what she was doing so she could turn to the man.

"I am talking about something else. A way we can steal Zoom's speed," Cisco said, turning to the blond. Those words made Harry stop in his tracks and look at the other two.

"How?" Harry asked.

"The Turtle."

* * *

Cisco had now gathered everyone in the Cortex to explain his plan. "As some of you may well know, I've been deeply embroiled in a secret, one-sided battle with an invisible enemy," Cisco said, in a dramatic way.

"No. Not the Turtle again," Caitlin said, tired of this.

"What?" Barry asked, turning to Caitlin. "What is the- Who is the Turtle?"

"It's Cisco's white whale," Caitlin tried to explain, but it made some of them more confused.

"Half-whale, half-turtle," Jay said, thinking he had gotten it.

"No. Do you see what you're doing, Caitlin? Everybody's confused now," Cisco said, making Caitlin hold up her hands in surrender.

"Get to it," Harry said, impatient, causing his daughter to jab her elbow into his ribs.

"I stumbled upon a few of these cases when we were looking for the Reverse-Flash," Cisco explained, pushing a button and a few articles popped up on the screen. "Robberies that were seemingly committed at high-speed. People holding their beloved items one second, those items were gone the next. Tell me what you see," he said, showing them a video of one of those said robberies. On the video, they could see people were frozen, all except for one hooded man, who was walking at normal speed.

"So he can, what? Stop time?" Caitlin asked, looking at the people on the monitor.

"No. Look at the time code. It's still running," Cisco said, making them look more closely.

"Yeah, ok. So, if he isn't stopping time, what is he doing?" Barry asked, walking up to the monitor, Harry, Kara and Jay doing the same.

"He's slowing down everything around him," Kara said, in realization.

"Exactly," Cisco said, closing the video. "And that is why we call him The Turtle."

"Why have you never mentioned this guy to me before?" Barry asked, confused.

"Oh, I don't know. I think we've just been a little distracted, you know? What with Captain Cold, and the Weather Wizard, and Gorilla Grodd. Do I need to go on?"

"Ok, so, if we catch him, figure out how he uses his powers…" Jay trailed off, and Cisco continued.

"Maybe we can show Zoom what it's like in the slow lane," Cisco said, grinning at him.

"Good one," Kara said, chuckling.

"How would you even know where to find him?" Harry asked, and Cisco was about to say something, but Barry saved him the trouble.

"Well, the robberies in the videos all correspond with police reports that were dismissed as 'lost or missing items' instead of thefts," Barry said, reading something on the computer.

"The suspect's MO being?" Jay asked turning to Barry.

"Items of immense personal value," Barry answered after looking that up. Barry then wrote at super speed on the keyboard to find anything related to the Turtle's next hit. Barry took his time to read it before running to his suit and out the door.

"Huh…" Caitlin said, going to Barry's computer to find what made him run out. "Oh! It appears that there's a press conference at CCPD because the Vandervoort diamonds have been recovered," she read the file, as Jay came behind her to read as well.

"From hell's heart, I stab at thee," Cisco quoted dramatically.

"Star Trek, loved those movies and shows back home," Kara said, making Cisco look at her happily.

"You watch Star Trek?" he asked in awe.

"Of course," Kara said, shrugging.

* * *

At the press conference at CCPD, Captain David Singh was now speaking to the press, under Barry's protective eye. The Flash watched the conference from above and in the shadows. "The perpetrators who committed this heartless crime have been apprehended, and are now in our custody. And we're happy to report that the famed Vandervoort diamonds have been returned to their rightful owner."

"The real gem is the return of my grandfather's ring. Getting that returned to the family is what's most priceless to me," the owner said, with pride. As Barry looked over the room, he saw The Turtle walk around.

"Gotcha," he said, and a few moments later, Turtle did his thing, and everyone around them was frozen. However, when Barry tried to get in the blast radius, he had trouble running as fast as he normally could, but was able to see Turtle walk normally to the ring and take it. As he was about to turn around and leave, however he gave Barry a wink, and just walked away, before the effects of the Turtle's powers faded, and Barry halted on the other side of the room.

"The ring is gone, what happened to it?" Singh asked, as he looking inside the box. "Lock this place down. No one leaves this room. Sweep the Precinct," he ordered, realizing that they were just robbed. Knowing that Barry would be stuck if he stayed, he wouldn't be able to leave any time soon, ran out the door before anyone could notice he was gone.

* * *

"Well, the good news is, whatever the Turtle did, it only affected you temporarily," Caitlin told Barry, whom she just examined in the medbay. Jay was in there as well with them, curious to see what happened to Barry. The three then walked out of the medbay, where the rest of Team Flash was gathered.

"Yo! What was it like?" Cisco asked, excited as ever. "Being in Turtle Time?"

"Yeah. No, it was weird. It was like waves of inertness," Barry said, trying to explain what it felt like. "Like all the energy was suddenly sucked out of my body, and then it would return."

"That's because that's exactly what was happening," Harry said, typing on one of the computers. Kara, from her spot in a chair on Caitlin's left, glared at him, tablet in hand. "He has the ability to transfer all the surrounding kinetic energy into himself."

"Leaving everyone else everyone else in a temporary state of potential energy," Kara continued for him, making everyone look at her.

"That's right," Wells nodded, turning to look at his daughter.

"So why could I still move?" Barry asked in confusion, after a moment of silence. Jay was about to speak, but Wells cut him off.

"Your speed. Your speed allows you to change positions faster than anyone else."

"So you can convert your stored potential energy back to kinetic energy," Jay added to Wells' answer. A moment later, Harry moved to leave, and Kara gave him a nod, signaling that she would help there.

"Excuse me. Where are you going?" Cisco asked, spotting the 2 Wells' about to leave.

"Trying to figure out how to use this against Zoom," Harry said, as if it was obvious. "You remember Zoom?"

"'Cisco, please join us. We'll use your idea, and take it to new scientific heights and save the world'. 'Yes, I'd love to'!" Cisco said, speaking to himself, before leaving to join the two scientists.

"Ok! Facial recognition software found us a match from the press conference footage," Caitlin said, making Kara and the others look at her and then at the monitors. "The Turtle's name is Russell Glosson," she said, and his information popped up on the monitors. "He was a small-time thief, who stopped thieving after the particle accelerator explosion."

"Apparently not," Kara scoffed, under her breath

"All right, I'm gonna head to work. Catch Joe up," Barry said, before turning to look at the girls at the monitors. "Let me know if you find out anything else," he added, both of them nodded, so he left the room. Once Barry was gone, Kara looked at Caitlin, before walking to the monitors, tablet in hand to take some notes, run a search pattern to find him, while she had some calculations running in the background to find a way to recreate his powers to take some of Barry's speed.

"You ok?" Caitlin asked, Jay, who was also staring at the screens.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just…" he said, before turning around, clearing his throat. "It's hard to look at that and not think about how I can't help people anymore."

"Well, we have lots of technology here," Caitlin said, smiling at him. "Why don't we figure out how to get your speed back?"

"I'm a scientist too, Caitlin," Jay told her, taking a deep breath. "And when I first got here, all I did was work on how to get my speed back. Believe me, whatever test you could run… I've already done it," he said, before leaving the Cortex.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just feeling home sick, from losing his powers and all," Kara said, turning to look at the other woman. Caitlin gave her a look that meant she wanted to be alone. "I'll just… go see if my dad needs any help," she stammered, before awkwardly moving to the lab.

When she got into the lab, she saw Cisco and Harry working on stopping Zoom, so she went to her room to check on her search.

* * *

A while later, Kara went back to the Cortex to find Caitlin, Jay and Cisco looking at the computers. "Where's my dad?" she asked Cisco.

"Still at the workshop, working on something."

"Hey," Barry said, entering the Cortex. "You guys got anything?"

"I think we found the next target for our 30-something-metahuman-not-a-ninja Turtle," Cisco said, his jaw dropped at how he did that

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Caitlin asked, impressed.

"Wow, just-just wow," Kara said, softly clapping.

"It just came out of my mouth. Did you see that? That was amazing," Cisco said, impressed with his own work.

"Yeah," Barry breathed, smirking.

"Central City Museum is hosting a special black-tie event tonight showcasing _The Crystal Ball_ ," Cisco told them, and Barry gave them a confused look.

"It's a famous painting, apparently, recently recovered from Markovia," Jay informed him.

"Yeah, and a nice one, at that," Kara said, whistling, looking down at her tablet, making everyone look at her. "What? I found it on the internet."

"Well, the painting is on loan to the museum from the Silverberg family," Cisco said, moving around to another computer, where a picture of the painting was showed. "Jacob Silverberg, himself, said, 'The painting's safe return means more to us than all the money in the world'. It's like they're begging the Turtle to rob it."

"Ok, yes. This is the plan," Barry said, moving around as he spoke. "So, the Turtle will make his move, and we can be there waiting to take him down."

"How do you look in a tux?" Caitlin asked Jay.

"Come on. He's 6'2", he's square-jawed and he's jacked. I think he looks fine," Cisco answered for him.

"I'm 6'4"," Jay clarified.

"Oh, crap," Barry said, fist on his forehead.

"Problem?" Caitlin asked, concerned.

"No. No," he said, taking his phone from his pocket. "An opportunity. Maybe. Hold on," he said, turning around, dialing a number on his phone. Kara turned to look at the others with a raised eyebrow, confused. "Yeah, me too. Actually, about that um…" he said, once the person he called answered. "So I know I said let's have dinner, but, uh, you've been wanting me to share more. So, I thought that I would share that I lover art…" he said, shrugging and the others just eyed him. "Yeah. No, it's just, you know, I can't get enough of art. Anyway, there's this event at the Central City Museum tonight. They're showing this really famous painting that I've always loved… All right, great. I'll see you at 8:00."

"7:00," everyone said at the same time, to correct him.

"Or 7:00. I'll see you at 7:00," Barry corrected. "Bye," he added, before ending the call and joining the rest of the team.

"You know, you're a really great superhero…" Cisco said.

"Thanks," Barry nodded at him.

"a really great superhero…"

"Thank you."

"But, do you think it's a good idea, when you're fighting crime, to bring a date?" Cisco asked, and Caitlin tried to stop the laugh that escaped her mouth, while Kara snorted.

"I'm gonna tell Patty I'm the Flash," Barry told them, shocking the group. "What – is that a bad idea? What do we think?"

"I will say, she put bullets in King Shark and Harry – sorry Kara," Cisco said, an apologetic look at the blond at the end, making the blond shrug, like she knew he kind of deserved it, but the glint in her eyes meant that she was still sore about it.

"Yeah," Barry agreed, knowing where this was going.

"So, as far as I'm concerned, that's Team Flash material to me," Cisco said, grinning.

"All right. Yes. Thank you, Cisco. Yeah. Thank you," Barry said, walking out of the Cortex.

"Great," Kara nodded, not sure, but if everyone was ok with it, she could get along with the idea.

"Cool," Cisco nodded.

"I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna tell her," Barry said, as he walked out.

* * *

At around 7:00, Barry, Caitlin and Jay walked into the museum, while Cisco, Harry and Kara were in the van outside, in position. " _Cisco, are you, Kara and Harry in position?_ " Caitlin asked in her coms they placed on the dress.

"I'm in the security feed. I've got the facial recognition software running, so we'll be able to spot Turtle before he makes his move," Cisco said, screens showing the camera feed of the museum.

"Turtle," Harry whispered, exasperated.

"Dad," Kara warned, under her breath.

"Why do you insist on giving them ridiculous nicknames?" Harry asked, ignoring his daughter's warning.

"Me? Who's the genius that came up with 'Zoom'?" Cisco asked, and Kara took a deep breath.

"You really should not have asked…" Kara muttered under her breath, making Cisco turn to look at her.

"I'll tell you," Harry said, but Kara cut him off.

"I'll do it," Kara said, and Harry nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead. "Something around 2 years ago, on Earth 2 now, our CCPD got a 911 call about a hostage situation. But, when the SWAT team got there, there were no hostages. It was a trap. Zoom set a trap in order to show the police that they could not stop him. He killed 14 officers that day. Men and women. He slaughtered them. Left one alive to tell what happened. That officer described blue lightning zooming all about as his comrades, brothers – and sisters-in-arms, were murdered. That officer considered himself to be a lucky one, spared in order to tell the tale, until Zoom went to his house that night and killed him, too," Kara said, clenching her fists, making Cisco turn to look at her again. "So yeah, that's how he got the nickname Zoom."

"Sounds personal," Cisco said, looking at both of them.

"It's because it is… one of my best friend's parents were in that SWAT team, and my friend became an orphan in one night. And now the psycho has my sister locked up somewhere on Earth 2."

"I'm sorry," Cisco said, apologetically. "If you guys ever need me to vibe, so you can know if she's still alive-"

"She's alive," Harry said, confidently.

"Right," Cisco whispered.

As they looked at the security cameras, they saw the whole thing happen. Patty noticed Turtle take the painting, so she took out her gun, and aimed it at him, making him use his powers and froze everyone. He took Patty's gun, unfroze everyone and held his gun at her. Barry quickly changed into his suit and got back to the museum. Still holding his gun, Turtle used his powers and shot the chandelier over Patty, so Barry ran down to get to her, but Turtle boosted his power to slow him down once he got close. As he boosted himself to go faster, Barry was stopped again by Turtle. Satisfied with his work, he took the painting and left Barry to his struggles. Once the Turtle's powers wore off, Barry grabbed Patty as the two were hit by the chandelier, knocking the out.

Caitlin and Jay had to take Barry from under there when they were alone, so they could drag him to the van.

"Come on, go," Cisco said, once everyone was there, and Harry hit the gas, taking them right back to the Labs.

* * *

Once they were back, and Barry was awake, Caitlin did a full workup to check if he was ok, using the light to see if his pupils reacted fine. "Your pupils are normal. Your heartrate's a little low, but other than that, no concussive symptoms," Caitlin said, relieved.

"I really feel fine. What about Turtle?" Barry asked the others at the computers.

"Nada," Kara said, sitting next to Cisco and Jay.

"No sign of him," Harry answered as well.

"Or the painting," Jay added. "He must have gotten away with it in the chaos."

"Yeah. Things went a little sideways after your girlfriend decided to go all _Lethal Weapon 1_ through _4_ on Turtle," Cisco said, making Barry remember about Patty.

"Oh, my God. Patty's gonna think I ditched her. I – no. I gotta go," Barry said, getting up to leave.

"Where are you – finding Turtle is what's important right now," Harry said, as Barry walked passed him.

"Yeah. This is important to me, too," Barry said, stopping in his tracks to turn to look at Harry.

"But we need to see if your speed still works," Cisco told his friend, and Barry just sped away, leaving a trail of lightning behind him.

"I guess it still works," Kara said, smirking.

"We still have to find out how Turtle drained him of it," Harry reminded them, so he and Cisco went back to the workshop, leaving Kara, Caitlin and Jay alone in the Cortex, but Kara decided to leave before things got awkward. She decided to join the men in the workshop to help them.

The three scientists worked on the problem until Barry and Joe came into the Cortex, reporting that Patty was missing. "Barr, we'll find her," Joe told his foster son, who was pacing around the room.

"I'm not getting any leads on this guy," Cisco said, frustrated. "It's like he's totally fallen off the grid. You know, any of this stuff he's stolen, I can't find it."

"He keeps them," Harry said.

"Yeah, like a serial killer with his trophies," Kara finished what he was about to say.

"He's stolen a lot of stuff," Caitlin said,

"Which means he needs a lot of space to store it, right?" Joe asked, taking a guess. "That's where we start. See if he rented any storage spaces," he told Cisco, and he checked the files.

"No, no… I'm not getting anything," the Hispanic man said, before realizing something. "Wait a minute. His ex-wife used to be an archivist for antiquities at the Naydel Library before it shut down," he said, looking it up. "And it shut down three months after the accelerator exploded."

"That place is big enough to hold Turtle's stuff?" Joe said, almost as a question to make sure he was right.

"Ok, all right," Barry said, going to his suit.

"Wait, Barry, we haven't even figured out how to neutralize the Turtle's power," Jay protested, and Barry stammered, shrugging.

"Well, I'm gonna have to power through it," Barry managed to say, before he ran off with his suit.

"That's a bad idea, right? I'm not the only one thinking that?" Kara asked, looking around the room.

"It might work…" Cisco said, and the blond girl raised an eyebrow at that.

" _All right. I'm outside the library,_ " Barry told them through the coms, panting.

"Barry, the only way to save Patty is if you grab her in between each of the Turtle's pulses," Cisco told him.

"You'll only have two-tenths of a second to make your moves," Caitlin added.

" _I got it,_ " Barry said, and he proceeded to enter the library. It didn't take long for Barry to tell them it was over and brought the Turtle to the pipeline, where they all waited for him to wake up. "Hey, Turtle," Barry said, greeting the new meta, who was trying to find a way out. "So you want to know my new definition of 'irony'? Now you are our most prized possession," Barry added, and the meta human in front of them tried to use his powers, in vain, making Barry chuckle, and as they closed the pipeline door, they heard Turtle's screams. Barry then turned to his team, taking off his cowl.

"Patty ok?" Caitlin asked Barry.

"She is. Yeah," Barry told her, smiling, and he then walked out, followed by the others, except Caitlin, but Kara was too distracted by a message on her phone to really notice, as she walked to the speed lab, following her father. Once they were there, he tapped in his watch, as she sat on the treadmill to look over the calculations.

"Journal log entry number 113," he said, recording the log. "Jess, we're coming for you. Soon. I promise. I was thinking earlier today about the time you and your sister were four, almost a year after Clark brought her to us, I took you two to the planetarium, just the three of us. I remember because it was the first time I took you both out all by myself. The planetarium was crowded, the two of you held my hand for dear life. Or maybe I was the other way around. But it was at the Mars exhibit that I lost you. Panic I had that place locked down. And in one minute, I have every security guard looking for you, and I could feel the fear rise in the back of my throat, and something else rising also. Some dark instinct inside me about what I would do to the person who had taken you two. The things I would do… unspeakable things. And it was in that moment that I realized for certain that I would do anything to get you back," he spoke in the log, and Kara was half annoyed at his antics and half smiling at him, as she looked at the boards and computers.

"What do you think we could do if we managed to weaponize Turtle's powers?" Kara asked, once he was done with his journal log.

"We'll get your sister back, that is what we'll do," Wells said, taking out a syringe of some kind from a drawer. "I'll be back," he said, before leaving.

"Ok," Kara said, taking out her phone to look at the message she had received earlier, before clicking on the number linked to the name in her contacts for the person who had texted her. The blond Wells girl sighed as it went to voicemail.

"Hi, it's me, Kara. Look, I got your message, I'm happy you're in town for a while. Did you want to hang you? Maybe tonight? I could meet you at your hotel room and we could do whatever…" Kara said, leaving things to the imagination. She was about to add some things, but her father came back in. "I have to go. Just text me if you're in. Talk to you later," she said, before ending the call.

"Who were you calling?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No one… just a friend," Kara said, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"We have work to do," Harry said, showing her the brain sample he had taken from Turtle.

* * *

In the meantime, in the middle of a street of Central City, a portal opened, revealing red lightning coming out of it, running around, before coming to a stop, the real Eobard Thawne in its place. The yellow speedster removed his cowl and took out a device, showing a smaller version of Gideon. "Gideon," Thawne said, looking around in confusion.

" _Yes, Professor Thawne?_ " the AI asked.

"Where the hell am I?"

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment if you have any suggestions or anything to say. This story is still in the works, so your suggestions are always welcome!**

 **A/N2: A big cliffhanger! A double one at that! Who do you think Kara just call/got a text from? Comment your answer! Also, Reverse Flash is back, y'all, next chapter they deal with him!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
